Some Angel
by Phoenix Bradley
Summary: A Wonka fic. Sequel to Some Devil. Summary inside.
1. Of Prom Dresses

Some Angel by, Smeagol's girl 

(Summary: Sequel to 'Some Devil'. You'll just have to read and see what happens cuz at the moment, I'm not even sure of what's going to happen. Rated PG. I own nothing.)

Reya sat on the park bench, leafing through a catalogue for prom. She was going with a group of friends to the senior prom, and finding a dress was a nightmare. Everything was either too big, too small, too revealing, too foofy, too frilly, or just a bad color. The catalogue was snatched from her hands, and when she looked up to shout at the low-life, she broke into a smile and snatched it back. "Just once, will I be able to go somewhere without being stalked by you?" she asked, and he smiled mischieviously.  
"I'm the fly you can't swat away," he said, trying to snatch the catalogue away from her again. She side stepped him and shook her head.  
"Nice try- hey!" He tried again, and she dodged him. But this time she lost her footing and fell over, flat on her back, and Wonka laughed.  
"Sorry," he said, helping her up. "Didn't mean to make you fall, although you should always watch where you're going"  
"Man, what was I thinking," she said sarcastically.  
"So what are you looking at anyway?" He tried yet again, and she jerked away.  
"Prom dresses," she said, moving away from him.  
"Hmm," he said, tapping his finger to his cheek. "I'm thinking bright pink"  
"I'm-a-thinkin' you're crazy," she said, smiling.  
"Not you too!" he said, over dramatically. "You're the only one left who thinks I'm sane!" She laughed and shook her head.  
"Can the act, drama queen," she said, glancing at her watch. "Besides, I gotta go home for dinner"  
"First you call me crazy, now you're leaving me?" he said, still being dramatic. She walked over and pat him on the shoulder.  
"It happens," she said, and walked off, waving over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow," she said, turning and giving him a smile. He waved and walked off, waving his cane in front of him.  
-  
Reya surveyed the contents of the freezer, and found her container of ice cream. "Mom," she called. "I'm going for a walk." She waited and soon heard a muffled 'okay'. She grabbed a spoon and walked out the door and into the night.  
There was a warm breeze in the air, and it was a full moon. She hummed as she walked, and heard footsteps behind her. "Fancy meeting you here," she said, not bothering to look. She heard a chuckled and turned to face Wonka.  
"A coincidence, I swear!" he said, holding up his hands.  
"Don't lie. Besides, you're terrible at it." She smiled, and he walked over, tapping his cane on the pavement below him.  
"What was that song you were humming?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she said, glancing at her ice cream. In a blink of an eye, it was snatched away from her, and she gave a shout and tried to grab it from him.  
"It wasn't nothing," he said playfully, and jumped on top of a bench, wiggling the container around mockingly. "C'mon," he said.  
"Hey! Gimme that!" she said, jumping for it. He jumped off the bench and backed away, still holding it in front of him.  
"Tell me," he teased.  
"Anywhere by Evanescence, okay? Give it to me"  
"Goodness me! I guess no one should ever come between a woman and her ice cream," he said, still not giving it back. "But then again, I am curious now. I've never heard of that song. Perhaps you're lying?" He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.  
"I'll loan you the album. C'mon"  
"Sing it," he said, giving her a mischievous grin.  
"No!" she said, reaching for her ice cream. He looked at the lable.  
"Brownie Batter, eh? My favorite. Would be a shame if I ate it, now wouldn't it"  
"Willy!" she protested, diving at him, but he moved out of the way and she landed on the ground instead. He squated down and looked at her, wagging his finger.  
"You must love being on the ground today," he said with a smile. He pointed to the ice cream. "All you have to do is sing." She looked at him, knowing she couldn't win, and sighed.  
"We're leaving here tonight/ There's no need to tell anyone/ They'd only hold us down/ So by the morning's light/ We'll be halfway to anywhere/ Where love is more than just your name..." She sang, and snatched the ice cream back.  
"That's it?" he asked.  
"You didn't say anything about singing the full song," she said, standing up. He smiled and stood up and walked with her through the park.  
"Have you picked out a prom dress yet?" he asked as they walked.  
"Not yet. I'm going with a group of friends. No date"  
"That's the better way to do it, if you don't mind me saying." She looked at him.  
"You went to prom"  
"Of course I did. Don't be ridiculous, my dear"  
"But, I thought you were homeschooled." He smirked.  
"I was, but Mandy wasn't." Reya gave him a mischievous glance and smiled.  
"Ooo! Who's Mandy? Has Wonka been hiding a secret girlfriend"  
"No," he said, shaking his head. "She was just a friend." She winked at him and giggled.  
"I see. Uh-huh." He gently shoved her and laughed.  
"We never dated, Reya," he said with a smile. "In fact, I've never dated anyone." She looked at him wide-eyed.  
"Never? Wow. I guess I always saw you as the ladies' man." "Oh really?" he asked in a deep voice and tipping his hat. Reya turned red and held in a laugh.  
"Don't feel bad, she said, waving it off. "I've never dated either"  
"I don't feel bad about it, actually. I've really had no need for a girlfriend"  
"Really?" she asked in a tone that made it obvious she didn't believe him.  
"Well, I guess I've thought about it before," he said, tucking a strand of hair behing his ear. "But I never got around to it"  
"You're better about it than me, then," she sighed. "I lay around at night and dream about finding the perfect guy"  
"Is that so?" he asked, seeming interested.  
"Yeah, I mean what girl doesn't? I just want one that makes me feel... secure, you know? Someone who's okay with holding me when I need him to and cuddling, and willing to protect me. Someone who understands me"  
"Well, not to burst your bubble, Reya, but I highly doubt anyone will fully understand you." She laughed and nudged him and he laughed.  
"Oh thanks!" she said, rolling her eyes.  
"You know, if you do that too many times, they'll get stuck like that," he pointed out. She thought about it for a minute and laughed.  
"Cool!" He laughed and put an arm around her.  
"I rest my case. Incomprehensible, you are, my pet." He took his arm off her after a minute, and they walked down to a nearby park and sat on the swings to talk.  
"What about you?" she asked after a minute. "I mean, let's say you were interested in a woman. What would she have to be like?" He contorted his face as he thought about.  
"Gosh, I haven't given much thought to it. I guess... she would have to be loyal," he said at last. "Definitely loving and passionate, but not caught up in everyone else's opinion of her. Be who she is and not afraid to be seen in public"  
"What about looks?" He shook his head.  
"Looks shouldn't amount for anything because in the blink of an eye they could lose them. But, speaking realistically... I would hope she's pretty. I am human"  
"That marks me off the list," she said with a smile.  
"You're afraid of who you are?" he asked.  
"No, I meant the pretty part. I mean, you've seen me at my worst. After all the things I've done, do you honestly think that this-" she gestured to herself, "-is pretty"  
"Reya... who your were in the past doesn't matter. It's who you are now that effects who you could be in the future. And that's what matters." She lowered her head.  
"It's just... I have moments where I do feel pretty. And not like concieted or anything, I just feel good about myself. And it's happened a lot more often because of the meds I'm on now, but when I think back on my dad..." she paused as tears formed. "...and how one little ugly lie killed him... and how it was me who told that lie. I can't help but feel it's my fault." She looked up and a tear rolled down her cheek when she blinked. He reached his hand over and stroked her cheek gently. "How is that pretty"  
"Oh, Reya," he said sympathetically. "Your father, if he were here now, would say you are one of the most beautiful women on the planet, the most beautiful would be your mother, but you and your sister would tie for second. But he would hold you right now, and tell you that you're beautiful because he loves you. When you had your last conversation with him, he wasn't angry with you. He didn't once tell you he hated you, because he honestly didn't. He loves you enough to forgive you. The only thing left to do is forgive yourself"  
"Easier said than done," she muttered, looking down again. He reached his arms out to her and gave her a bear hug, rubbing her back. "It's okay," he said softly. "It's okay if it still hurts"  
She was silent and he held her for a minute and then let go gently. They walked back to her house, talking, trying to lighten the mood a little more. When they reached her door there was a note on it from her mom. "Gone to the store. Be back soon. Love, Mom," read Reya.  
"So it's just your sister then?" he asked. "No, she's at a sleepover. Someone's birthday I guess," said Reya, smiling now. "Thanks for putting up with that... again. I know most men don't appreciate basket cases like me." He shook his head.  
"When I said I'd be there for you, I meant whenever you need me, not just some of the time," he said softly. "And for the record, I think you're beautiful too." He kissed her cheek gently, tipped his hat and left without another word. Reya smiled to herself and leaned against the door, watching him go.  
"Wow," she muttered to herself, and then finally went inside, turning in for the night.  
-


	2. Can't See The Light

Reya sat on the stone wall at the park, her friend Jared playing his guitar next to her. Next to him was Mary, also playing a guitar. Reya couldn't play any instrument if her life depended on it so she sat there, singing along with Mary. Jared had his guitar case laying open in front of them and once in a while someone would toss a coin in there, much to their amusement. Normally Josh would have joined them with his electric guitar and portable amp, but none of them had any idea of where he was.

"I say my Hell is the closet I'm stuck inside/ Can't see the light/ And my Heaven is a nice house in the sky/ Got central heating and I'm alright/ Yeah yeah yeah, can't see the light/ Keep it locked up inside/ Don't talk about it/ Talk about the weather..."

Reya sang normal while Mary attempted to harmonize. At most times she gave up at sang normal, but she seemed to have it for this song. Reya hated the sound of her own voice, but for some reason it worked to get them two dollars in quarters so far.

Across the park, sitting on a bench, Willy Wonka watched along with a few other people at the sight, smiling a little at Reya, who hadn't noticed him yet. Considering where she had been a few months ago, if someone had showed him a photograph of her now he would not have recognized her, or assumed she had a happy twin somewhere. But there she was, singing away with Mary, dancing around a little and goofing off, not seeming to care what people thought of it. He sighed and looked at her closer. She seemed... prettier this way. In spirit that is.

She hadn't changed completely though. Her hair was still blue, her clothes were still black, but her smile had grown five times bigger. He didn't want everything about her to change. He like how unique she was, and thought that the black clothing just showed off who she was... sort of. Once in a while he caught her wearing a colored T-shirt, but never in pink. She told him once that she would not be caught dead in pink and he laughed at that. Right now she was wearing a black T-shirt with the anarchy 'a' on it, and a black skirt with a neon green layer on it that made the skirt poof out a little. She was barefooted, and from over there he could see one of her ugly scars. It was in the shape of a snake wrapped around her ankle, the only cut she had done that was in the shape of something, at least that he had seen. She had poured black ink in it so it was like a tattoo, a thought that made him shudder. When she looked up at him, her eyes lightened, and she smiled, waving briefly and then continued with the next song.  
-  
"We're going to be in the talent show," she said to Wonka, still sitting on the stone wall, lightly bumping the back of her heals on it. Wonka sat next to her, and looked up. He hadn't heard her clearly and muttered, "What"  
"Jared and I," she said. "The guy who was playing the guitar. We're going to perform in the talent show"  
"Really?" he asked. "Doing what?" She looked down, grinning and looked back at him.  
"Dancing," she answered. He raised his eyebrows and she laughed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me"  
"No, I do, I just didn't think you danced," he said, chuckling. "And what, may I ask, inspired you"  
"Well, I dunno. I was just listening to a song and I sort of thought it up. I had to find a guy who would want to dance in front of people, and Jared's just weird and wild so he jumped for the opportunity. Then, I had the teacher who was the choreographer for 'Oliver!' help since I don't know the first thing about dancing, and it just sort of came together. We practice every wednesday night and it's kind of fun"  
"That sounds great. When is the talent show"  
"This saturday. Jared and I are on pins and needles. When we're practicing in front of a teacher it's one thing because it's just her. But with an entire audience? It's stage fright all over again"  
"You'll do fine," he said. "Just make no eye contact with anyone, and go through the routine, pretending you're practicing again"  
"What's great is we got Josh working the lighting so it's going to look great. We've gone all out for this because we wanted to be remembered for something before we graduated. I hope we get first prize"  
"And what would that be"  
"Fifty dollars each, including Josh, and free coupons for three different fast food joints that are good for a week. Each coupon can be used seven times, so techinically, that's almost a months worth of junk food. Life is good"  
He laughed and shook his head. "As long as you don't try and sue them for gaining weight," he chuckled. "I hope I can come to see you"  
"Me too. Besides, if you go, you'll see a major first"  
"What"  
"Me wearing a dress. Skirts, I have done before, but I hate dresses. It's black though... at first, and it's made for dancing so it won't rip... I hope. Knowing me, I'll manage to do something to it"  
"Oh, I doubt that. It's been a good week since you last walked into a wall. That's an improvement, I daresay"  
"Don't follow my footsteps, I walk into walls. That's going to be my senior quote in the yearbook"  
"And a good one. It's absolutely inspiring." She chuckled and shoved him, and he laughed.  
"You're terrible. Oh! There's one thing I should tell you. The song is a depressing one, not light and happy"  
"Wouldn't expect it to be"  
"If it works, we'll leave some viewers... shocked and amazed"  
"I certaintly hope so." She smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
"Without you, I doubt I'd be around to do it," she whispered. He smiled and gave her a tight hug. ----

(A/N: I found the perfect song for Some Devil. All of you, download the song Hero by SuperChick. It's perfect! Also, there's a story I'm going to start on fictionpress so you should check it out. It's based off of my real experiences with self injury but it's still fiction. You should read it if you want a better idea on what it's like to go through stuff like that. It's called Red Worms and my penname is Wonka's Wife. Ironic that on here I'm Smeagol's girl, and on there I'm Wonka's Wife. Very strange indeed... oh well.)


	3. Attack of the Killer Furball!

"Something's on your mind," said Mrs. Carmen. Rachel looked up from the load of dishes she was working on and made a face.  
"What"  
"You've been acting... guilty. Like you're hiding something." Reya shrugged.  
"Sorry, don't really know what you're talking about, mom"  
"You can't keep secrets from me, Rachel," said her mother. "I have eyes in the back of my head"  
"You know, you're the only one who calls me Rachel? Why can't you call me Reya like everyone else"  
"Because it says Rachel on your birth certificate, and Rachel is the name we gave you. Not Reya." Reya rolled her eyes and smiled. She had heard this one half a million times.  
"Maybe I should start calling you Charlette since that's what's on your birth certificate," she said smiling. Her mother lightly hit her on the head with a magazine and Reya laughed, sticking her tongue out as her mother walked away. What have I got to hide, she wondered.  
-  
"And done!" shouted Mrs. Sitreg. "Beautiful you two. Absolutely beautiful. Reya, is your ankle doing better?" Reya and Jared stood up from the floor, stretching and smiling. They were practicing again since it was the day before the talent show, and Reya had managed to land on her ankle funny when she had fallen over, trying to get her costume out of the closet.  
"It's fine," she said. It had gone down to a dull throb, so she knew she hadn't twisted it.  
"Wonderful. Tomorrow night you'll definitely take home first"  
"Free Wendy's!" cheered Jared, high-fiving Reya.  
"Woohoo!" she cheered, laughing.  
"Well, I think we're as ready as we'll ever be. Remember to be here at five thirty for makeup and getting changed"  
They nodded and smiled, walking over to their bags to change back into their normal clothes. "Do you think they'll like it?" asked Jared.  
"I hope so," she answered. "Yeah," he said, heading to the boys bathroom to change.  
She flipped her bag over her shoulder and waved. "See you tomorrow." He waved over his shoulder and she walked off deciding to pay Wonka a visit.  
-  
Reya rolled over to the great door to the chocolate factory, and stepped on the back of the skateboard, jumping up and catching the board in midair. Wonka must've seen her coming because the gates had slowly opened before she was in front of them.  
When she opened the door and stepped in, he wasn't there to greet her, but she knew where to find him. She left her board by the coat rack with the gold hands that would grab your stuff and hold them. She held out her board horizontally and two hands grabbed on to it, holding it and she smiled, walking off to the Wonka-vator. She had used it enough times now to know which button led to which room, so she pressed the one that led to the inventing room and was taken away in the blink of an eye. When the crazy ride was over she stepped out, slightly dizzy and walked towards him a little crookedly. He chuckled when he saw her and shook his head.  
"Still haven't quite adjusted to the Wonka-vator have we?" he asked, smiling.  
"I'm working on it!" she protested, giggling a little. He smiled and went back to what he was working on. She looked around and walked over to him, looking over his shoulder. "Whatcha doing"  
"Trying to get this blasted gum to work," he said, placing a few drops of a liquid in a beaker with a white liquid. "They all turn into blueberries..." he muttered. "I need to find out why before I can stop it. You simply can't go about solving a problem if you don't know what the problem is"  
"Wouldn't the fact that they turn the chewer into blueberries be the problem"  
"Yes, but it's the problem of the problem. I need to find the original problem that causes that problem to happen." She was getting confused and nodded, patting him on the shoulder.  
"Good luck with that," she muttered, smirking. He chuckled and shook his head.  
"Goodness, Reya, it's not even saturday and already your brain is shutting down?" She smiled.  
"Yeah. Oh, before I forget, did I leave my cell phone here the other day?" He thought for a minute.  
"Ah! Yes, now I remember. It's still in the chocolate room where you left it"  
"Okay. I'm going to go get it before I forget it again." He nodded and she went back to the Wonka-vator. After several sharp turns and twists, she arrived, stumbling out from being even more dizzy, and walked it off in the chocolate room while attempting to find her cell phone. Just when her vision was starting to go strait again, there came the sounds of music. This time it was "The Immigrant Song," by Led Zeppelin. She ran over to the area she could hear it, and found her phone laying on a candy rock. She picked it up and pushed the 'on' button.  
"Hello?" she asked, thinking it was ironic that someone would call at that time.  
"It's just me," came Wonka's voice. "Making sure you found your phone. Obviously you have"  
"Oh, thanks," she said smiling. "It would've taken longer if you hadn't called. Thanks"  
"Glad to be of service. Bye." He hung up and she hung up, smiling and shaking her head. She turned to the gummy bear tree and pulled down a red one, hoping it'd be hot cinnamon, and took a bite, small to be safe. A rush of spicy-ness filled her mouth and she smiled, carrying the bear back to the Wonka-vator with her. She was almost there, when out of the bushes something lept out and pounced on her shoelace, which was untied.  
"Whoa!" she cried, falling over on her back, catching a glimpse of something furry run past her head and for her shoe. "Oh, please don't be a mouse!" she muttered, sitting up. The little furball jumped up on her lap and crouched down as if ready to pounce on her. It had all black fur, save for a white patch under its chin. It had large blue eyes, whiskers, and two ears that poked up on top of its head. Reya gasped, despite herself, and gave out a loud, "Aw!" as she reached over to pat it. It was a little kitten.  
"Hello, there," she said in a goo-goo voice. "Where did you come from?" It started purring almost as soon as she touched it, and closed its eyes, rubbing its tiny face against her palm and finger tips. "Oh, you're so cute! How'd you get in here?" The kitten gave a small meow in response and she laughed, scooping it up and carrying it with her. When she reached the door to the inventing room, she stepped in, stroking the kitten softly. "Knock knock," she said as she looked up at Wonka. He was mixing some more things together and didn't look at her.  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
"Iva," she answered.  
"Iva who"  
"Iva just found a kitty," she said, scratching the kitten behind the ears.  
"What?" he said, his attention now caught. He looked over at her, sliding off his goggles (he must've put them on when she had gone down. She always said they looked like a pair of fish eyes because they were so big). She smiled, gently taking one of the kitten's paws and used it to wave at him. "Where did he come from?" he asked, picking the kitten up from her arms. He held it up for a minute, looking it over, and then cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry... where did she come from"  
"I found her in the chocolate room," said Reya, reaching it over and scratching the kitten behind the ears again.  
"She must've found a way in. I'll have the oompa-loompas get right on it and make sure she doesn't get back in again"  
"What are you going to do with her?" asked Reya, taking the kitten back from him.  
"Well, seeing as to how there's already a female attatched to it, I can't very well send it to the pound without getting hassled, no offense. I suppose I shall have to just let it go outside then"  
"By itself? Let it fend for itself?" she asked nervously. He looked at her funny. It wasn't like her to get that sensitive towards... well, anything. Except for when her father was mentioned, but that was for good reason. The loss of him was still so fresh and raw to her that he dare not mention it, and if it came up he made sure it was only briefly or when she looked ready to tear up.  
"It seems to have done fine so far," he said, reaching over and petting it unconciously.  
"I know," said Reya, looking down at it and sighing. "It's just... she's so small"  
"Well, I can't keep it here. You know that"  
"I know," she said again, shaking her head. "And I can't take her home. My sister's allergic to cats... damn her"  
"Do mind your language please," he said, sounding a little like her father. He sighed. Either it was the kitten's big blue eyes, Reya's sad eyes, or the fact that both were staring him down at that moment, but he couldn't bring himself to just dump the kitten out on the streets now. "Very well, have it your own way," he muttered. She looked up at him and a large smile broke out on her face.  
"Thankyou!" she squealed, setting the kitten down so she could hug him. He felt like a parent who had just been manipulated by a teen, but smiled none the least, patting her back.  
"Well, don't dwadle, my dear. Go bring a saucer of milk. The little thing must be half starved. Go on. We haven't all day." Reya nodded and hurried off, not really thinking of asking why the oompa-loompas couldn't do it. Wonka rested a hand on his hip and smiled, shaking his head and glancing down. "I'm not going soft," he said to the kitten, not really caring that she couldn't understand him. He sighed and looked up, folding his arms over his chest. "I just hate to see her sad. She's been through enough." The kitten started purring and rubbing against his leg. He chuckled and knelt down, scooping it up and cradleing it like a baby. "And you're sort of cute," he added, smiling.  
"I heard that," said Reya, peeking in and he chuckled.  
-


	4. Cujo

(A/N: If anyone tried to download the song 'Hero' by Superchick, you have to download the redpill remix, not the original. I listened to the original and it sucks. It's like all happy and cheesey. You have to listen to the other one. Trust me. Okay, G2G.)

Reya smiled and held the kitten as she lowered herself so she was sitting crosslegged on the couch, and then set it down in her lap, petting it and scratching it behind its ears. Wonka sat in an arm chair across from her.  
"Have you thought of any names?" asked Willy, looking at her.  
"Cujo," she said, looking up. He laughed, knowing she was teasing, and shook his head.  
"No, no. We can't go about naming it after a demonic creature from a horror book. Don't want to give it any ideas now do we"  
"What's the difference? She doesn't understand any of that. We could read the book and she wouldn't understand that"  
"Of course she would," said Wonka, gently plucking her from Reya's hands. "Just because it's a cat, doesn't mean it can't understand you as well as another human can. How do you think they know how to respond to their names when you call them? They talk back sometimes too. Don't give me that look, they really do. You just can't understand them if you hear it as a meow. If you try to understand you'll be able to hear what they're telling you. It's like when someone tries to drop you hints about something like what they're thinking, like you just did a few minutes ago with that face you made, telling me you think I'm crazy"  
"Nothing wrong with being crazy," she said, reaching over and petting the kitten.  
"Picking up the messages even a tiny kitten tries to send you with a simple meow, can sometimes be as important as picking up a signall someone might be trying to send you through looks or actions." Reya smiled and nodded.  
"So you're still coming tomorrow night, right"  
"Of course! I wouldn't think of missing it"  
"Yeah, it's going to be... interesting. Hopefully I won't fall or anything"  
"I'm sure you'll do fine"  
"Tonight I'll have to watch my movie to get pumped up and ready to go"  
"And what movie might that be?" he asked.  
"The Nightmare Before Christmas. It's inspiring"  
"I should have known," he muttered, laughing a little. "I love that movie too, but I don't quite find it inspiring"  
"How can you not? That movie changed my life," she said, and started laughing, letting him know she was teasing. She glanced at her watch and sighed. "I have to go or my mom's gonna worry." He smiled and nodded. She stood up, giving the kitten one last pat, and started to walk away. "Take good care of Cujo," she said, smiling.  
"We are NOT naming it that," he laughed and she shook her head.  
"You know you like it," she called out as she walked away. He smiled and sighed, resting his his chin on his hand.  
"Sometimes I worry about her," he muttered. The kitten mewed in response and he glanced down at it, smiling a little.  
-  
(A/N: I need ideas for kitty names. Anyone in favor of Cujo vote yes, any other ideas... let me know. This chapter was dedicated to my kitty, who just turned 7. Happy Birthday, Eliot! R&R!  
-Smeagol's (Am I so sane that you've just BLOWN your mind?) girl)


	5. The Talent Show

(A/N: Just to refresh your memory, Claire was the girl that was Reya's closest friend and ended up commiting suicide, incase anyone forgot, otherwise this next chapter won't make sense. Also for the dance scene, you have to have to have to download this song by Evanescence. I think it's called Strong. I'm not sure. Some of the lyrics are in this chapter so you'll be able to look it up. But if you listen to it, it'll really help you picture this and sort of get the mood behind it. Trust me with this one. Here we go!)

When Reya checked her email the next day she was bombarded with hundreds of emails. At first she thought it was bulk, but they were all coming from the same address. Clairebear333aol. Reya almost fell backwards. That was Claire's email, and Claire had been dead for two and a half years. The pain from that had faded, but it was still very raw and tender. Where were these emails coming from, and who had the nerve to toy around with her like this. She opened one of them and read it. Then another and another, each one making her feel more and more sick to her stomach. They were all old emails Claire had sent her, each of them following a downwards pattern. Sentences that would say things like, "Today was awesome!" or "I had so much fun last night! I can't wait to tell you about it!" Turned into, "This morning I got in another fight with my mom. I made her cry," and "I'm so tempted to make it end, Rey-rey. Last night I was hold a knife in my hands and I was so tempted... I hurt's too much"  
Reya forced herself to read email after email, knowing that whoever had sent her these had wanted her to do this. She was about to read the last one when hermother called for her to let her know they had to leave right now to get ready for the talent show. Reya sighed and left, leaving the computer on with the unread email opened on the screen.  
-  
"Are you ready for this?" asked Jared, looking at Reya. Both of them were in costume, and fidgeting wildly.  
"No," said Reya, giving a nervous smile. Jared gave her a quick hug.  
"You'll be fine. Oh! Here we go"  
The lights dimmed and Reya waited for the blue light. Slowly it came and she bit her lip, her heart hammering in her chest, and sweat threatening to break out. For a minute she concidered not doing it and turning around now, but it was too late. She was always walking to the stage, through the slowly parting curtain.  
She stepped out dressed in a black cloak, the hood drawn up and her face pointed down. She walked slowly in rhythm to the music which had started. Her hands were held about a foot away from her hips, tilted back slightly. The music had started with one voice singing to no music, but when the second voice came in with the harmony and an electric guitar was slowly fading in, Jared stepped out, following her. His face was painted half black and half white, and he was dressed in black robes that made him look a little like Count Dracula. He followed her, putting on a menacing face like he was stalking her. The electric guitar made a sort of screech, and on the bang the blue light turned to red and Reya threw her head back and her arms out, her hood falling back, revealing her hair which had been done in corn rows and tiny braids. Her face had been painted white and she wore black lipstick and had black circles around her eyes that had ends that curved up towards her forehead like a tear drop.  
The electric guitar was now playing, and Jared took her, dancing around with her. He spun her around twice, and she spun out, her free hand extended out and she spun back in to him and he gripped her by the arms, just below the shoulders. She looked up at him and slowly backed away as he stepped to the center and front. Reya stepped back, head bowed down, and he began to lip sync to the male voice who was now speaking, a woman's voice singing a little behind him but not with words. Reya stretched out her arms and spun, then fell to the ground on her knees, heaving her torso up and down in rhythm to the music, and then extended her arms and tilted back, letting her head go, then fell backwards, twisting over and turning to face Jared, whose lip syncing part was almost over. She then looked up, her hands in front of her so she was on all fours and Jared came back to her, putting two curved fingers under her chin and tilting her head up. As he did so she slowly got to her feet as if he were pulling her up and he spread out his arms, stepping behind her gracefully, undoing her cloak and it fell, reavealing her in a gothic style red and black dress, and she looked out at the audience blankly.  
Jared and Reya mouthed out the words together so it looked like he was controlling every word she said. There was a screen above them that had a close up of their faces for those in the back who couldn't see. They mouthed out:  
"You will never be strong enough/ You will never be good enough/ You were never concieved in love/ You will not rise above"  
Reya stepped away from him, spreading out her arms and looking down. Her body was facing the audience and she mouthed out, "They will never see..." Her head slowly looked up. "... I will never be/ I struggle on and on to feed this hunger/ Burning deep inside of me..." On the last two lines her hands clung to her stomach and her heart as she slowly stepped back, heaving in pain. Jared stepped back up, lip syncing his part and stood in front of her, looking like he was talking to her, and made hand gestures. The light around them turned green and he took her by the hands. Both of them started lip syncing together, again making it look like he was controlling every word she was saying. "Rest in me and I'll comfort you/ I have lived and I've died for you/ Fly to me and I vow to you/ I will never foresake you." Reya stepped front and center and spread out her arms, lip syncing her part.  
"They will never see/ I will never be..." She clung to her heart and her stomach, heaving over dramatically and backing away. "...I struggle on and on to feed this hunger/ Burning deep inside of me." Jared stepped up behind her and moved her arms so they were out to her sides and she turned her face from him, looking at the ceiling. "They will never see/ I will never be/ I struggle on and on to feed this hunger/ Burning deep inside of me..." She tore away from him and ran back behind the curtain, and he followed her, walking slowly as the music played breifly without any words. Then the light turned a light blue, and a voice could be heard singing again with no words, and both Reya and Jared emerged from the curtains. This time Reya was wearing a white dress with white sequins on the bodice and long sheer white sleeves. She was bare footed and wearing a black head band with three black sticks that stood up, on in the middle and the other two an inch away from the middle, slightly tilted in opposite dirrections. There were three black beads at the top of each, and she walked with her arms fully extended to the sides, Jared with his hand on her shoulders.  
When the music broke into two voices singing with no words, he started dancing with her again, spinning her around quickly and gracefully, pulling her close and then pulling away, dipping her very far back, and picking her up and spinning her. Then the music turned to a gruff angry voice shouting, and he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders violently, mouthing out the words. "Rest in me/ I'll comfort you..." He forced her to her knees and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I have lived/ And died for you..." On 'died for you' he shook her violently. "Fly to me/ I vow to you..." On 'vow to you' he pretended to strike both her cheeks violently once each. She jerked her head to the force of the blow and he gripped her arms bellow the shoulders. "...I will never foresake you!" He threw her foreward like a rag doll, and she was on all fours, heaving as if half weeping.  
"They will never see..." She looked up with a meaningful look. "I will never be/ I struggle on and on to feed this hunger/ Burning deep inside of me..." The guitar screeched again, and the light turned red, and she jerked around, looking at Jared who was slightly hunched, ready to pounce on her. She scrambled to her feet running to one side and he chased her. She gracefully side stepped him and tried to run but he grabbed her and picked her up in his arms. She went limp, head tilted back, eyes closed, and arms dangling limply out to the sides. He carried her away slowly as the music continued, and it ended as he walked with her through the parted curtain.  
There was silence, and then a roar of applause. The lights turned back to normal and Reya and Jared ran out, holding hands and bowed, smiling and waving. People stood up from their seats clapping and Reya looked around for any familiar faces. She saw her mother and sister, and looked around. Then, sticking out like a sore thumb, she saw Wonka's top hat and saw he was also standing with the majority of the audience, applauding and wearing a wide smile on his face. She smiled and waved to him. She and Jared bowed one last time and then ran back behind the curtain. When they got there they highfived each other and hugged, laughing and smiling.  
"We did it!" cried Reya and Jared nodded. "How many acts till we know if who won"  
"Two, and they're short," said Jared and she nodded running off. "Where are you going?" he called out.  
"I'm getting out of this dress!" she declared eagerly and he laughed, watching her go.  
-  
(A/N: Has anyone seen the new Charlie and the Chocolate factory commercial? Go to ohjohnnydotnet and click on movies, click on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and click on "Jump To Last Page." Scroll down, click on 'back' and look around until you see the link. It's about halfway down. It starts with Violet running up and hugging him around the legs, and he sort of makes a appaled/surprised look. And then she looks up at him with these cute blue eyes and says, "I'm Violet Boulregard! (sp?)" He smiles at her and says, "I don't care!" Wonka had better not be portrayed as a jerk or I'll be mad!)


	6. Blast From the Past

(A/N: The Evanescence song is called 'Lies', incase you were having a hard time finding it. You have to listen to it in order to picture the dance scene. Trust me, it's a good song! Also, the trailer I was talking about is on page 18 or 19 of the charlie pages.)

The audience had finally died down and were starting to sit down again as the principal stepped up to announce the next performance. Wonka sat down, still smiling, and two seats down a boy got up on his feet, scooting down along the rows of seats. He seemed to be in a hurry and Wonka leaned in as he rushed by, not thinking much of it, and eagerly awaited the end results.  
-  
Reya heard the door to the girl's bathroom open and she was out of the dress and about to get out of her slip. Her makeup had been washed off, and she hoped she would have enough time to change and come back to hear who won. "That was quite the performance," said a voice, but it wasn't a girl's. Her blood froze and she stood perfectly still. She wanted to scream, or yell at the boy to get the heck out of there, but her words were caught in her throat. "You impressed everyone... except for me." She found her tongue and swallowed on the hard lump in her throat.  
"Wh-who are you?" she stuttered.  
"Me? I'm about the last person on earth you want to see right now. The emails I sent you... they must've scared you. Bring back any memories? I hope they did. I hope they brought back the pain, because now you get a taste of what I go through every day." She heard footsteps coming and saw a pair of worn out Nike sneekers standing two feet from the stall. Her body was shaking and she wished she had just waited till a lot later before coming in here to change... alone.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"What do I want? I want my sister back!" There was a bang and the door flew open. Reya screamed, but was cut short when a gun was pointed at her face. Standing in front of her was Tyler Chapman, Claire's older brother. He drew his arms up, revealing a gun, and he held it in front of her face.  
"Sssh," he whispered. "Don't make a sound, stay silent like you did when she was dying"  
"I didn't kill Claire," she said, close to breaking down into tears from fear.  
"You kept a secret. You knew something was wrong and watched silently as she got worse. If you had told someone what had happened, she would still be alive"  
"I know," said Reya, still shaking. "And I wish I had told someone. I wish I could take it back"  
"Bullshit!" he shouted and she yelped. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the stall.  
"What are you doing?" she cried. He slapped her violently.  
"Getting even," he answered, and forced her out of the school at gunpoint.  
-  
The principal stepped up on the stage with an envelope in his hands, and the audience started applauding. "First of all," he said, after they settled down. "I would like to say how proud I am of all of you who worked so hard on this. It has been a real honor seeing our students perform so well, so lets give them all a round of applause." The audience applauded and cheered loudly and he gave them a minute before speaking again. "Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for. The winner of tonight's talet show is..." He opened the envelope and read the card. "Reya Carmen, Jared Bueller, and Josh Gordon!" The audience stood and applauded, waiting for Reya and Jared to come out and accept their award, but no one came out. They waited, and finally Jared stepped out, alone and shook hands with the principal, smiling and the audience applauded briefly. He stepped up to the microphone and waited for them to quiet down.  
"I'm not exactly sure where Reya is. She went to get out of her dress since she hates them with a passion-" there was scattered laughter. "-so I'll speak for both of us. We owe a big thanks to Josh for the great lighting, and Mrs. Sitreg for helping us put this whole thing togethere. And a huge thanks to Reya for comming up with this whole thing. Quite honestly none of this would have been possible without her. Thanks a lot everyone." There was a loud round of applause and he walked off. Wonka sat back, and looked over. The boy who had rushed out had not come back yet, and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Standing up slowly, he slipped out of the audience and out of the auditorium. The girl's bathroom was across from there and he looked around.  
"Reya?" he called. There was no answer and suddenly he heard a voice, a boy's voice talking angrily.  
"C'mon!" he growled, and Wonka hid around a corner, watching carefully. A boy walked out of the girl's room with Reya in front of him, walking slowly and shaking from the sobs that were about to rack her. He had to squint, but he saw the gun in the boy's hand and felt all the color flee from his face. The boy led Reya away, and Wonka ran to the nearest payphone in the building, dialing 911 as fast as he could.  
-  
"What are you going to do?" cried Reya, now sobbing openly. "Get down!" shouted Tyler as he threw her to the ground. Reya was trembling and looked up at the gun. "I tried to even the odds once, but it didn't work," he said angrily. "It wasn't enough"  
"What are you talking about?" asked Reya.  
"Don't talk!" he hissed and she sucked in her breath, tears spilling down her face. "Bet you miss your father, huh? Bet you nearly cry everytime someone mentions him. You know how it hurts when someone is taken away so suddenly." She looked up at him, slightly confused. "I had to make it even, so I was going to kill you. But when someone killed your father, I decided the score was settled. Now you would know what it's like. It's not over! I still feel the pain and it won't go away until you're dead"  
Reya felt a surge of anger mixed with fear pass through her body, and she wanted to strangle him and run away from him at the same time. He stood staring at her as if he didn't give a rip about how she was feeling, and held the gun out in front of him. Any minute he could pull that trigger and it'd all be over. But what if it wasn't? What if he missed and left a large hole in her and she would lay there in extreme pain until someone found her or she died from bleeding too much.  
The front door opened, and Reya felt a little relief come. Tyler didn't turn, but shouted, "Stay back!" Reya couldn't see who it was, but recognized the voice.  
"Reya?" called out Wonka's voice, and she broke down.  
"He's got a gun!" she shouted, and there came a loud blast.  
Wonka stood still, unable to move, staring in front of him, waiting. He knew the boy had fired the gun, but he was waiting on Reya. C'mon, he thought to himself. Do something! Even though the time fram had only been a matter of seconds, it seemed like forever until he heard Reya scream. He closed his eyes and stood still. "The next one's going in her skull!" shouted Tyler. Reya's sobs resounding in the background.  
"Why are you doing this?" he shouted.  
"She's a murderer!" shouted Tyler. "She killed my sister!" Wonka thought for a minute, then looked up.  
"Claire?" he called.  
"She dead because of her"  
"Claire's dead because of herself!" shouted Wonka. "Not Reya"  
"Shut up!" shouted Tyler, but Wonka wouldn't. He knew this was not the time to play the coward. He had helped save Reya's life before, he wasn't going to pass the chance to do it again, not for all the chocolate in the world.  
"What Claire did was out of anyone's control! It's no one's fault that she did what she did"  
"I said shut up"  
"I know what you're going through, young man." There was silence. Neither Reya nor Tyler knew how to respond. "When I was six my mother died. I blamed my dad for it, but it wasn't his fault"  
"This is different! You don't know anything"  
"You feel like you're bleeding. Like someone just ripped your heart out of your chest and ran it over with a car. You feel like there's no way you'll ever recover, but you will! Goodness, gracious! Don't throw away your life"  
"Shut up or I'll kill her"  
"No you won't! You don't have the nerve to, I daresay. If you kill her you will be locked away with nasty people who will eat you alive! If you do this, you can never take it back! It will follow you forever"  
"I don't give a damn"  
"Yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't be here." There was silence, save for Reya's sobbing from fear. "You're hurting enough. Don't make it worse, son." The boy's arms went down and Wonka breathed a sigh of relief. Tyler slowly turned and looked at Wonka menacingly.  
"I am NOT your son!" he shouted and raised the gun at Wonka.  
"NO!" screamed Reya, and before anyone could moved, red and blue lights flashed by and sirens screeched as the police showed up. Tyler stood, looking stunned, and Wonka stood, staring at the gun without showing a hint of fear in his eyes. Reya was on the verge of a meltdown, and sat there sobbing openly and shaking. The cops ran up and pointed their guns as Tyler. "Drop the gun!" they shouted. "Drop the gun!" Tyler dropped it and they ran up, forcing him to the ground and handcuffing him. Wonka ran over to Reya who was on all fours on the ground in her slip that looked ready to fall off. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, and she drew it tightly around herself.  
"Are you alright?" he asked softly. His voice was so comforting, that she broke down and sobbed in his arms. He held her close and tight, knowing he couldn't let her go. She clung to him and he tried to calm her. Both of them were asked questions, but found themselves lucky enough not to be taken downtown for further interrogation. When the cops were done, Wonka walked up to her as she sat on the edge of the sidewalk and handed her her clothes. "Thought you might want these," he said softly. She took them, but didn't say anything. "Want me to take you home?" She shook her head.  
"I don't want to go home or to the factory or stay here," she said, looking at him. "I want to get out of here until I'm ready to go home." She looked down, unable to cry. "After what just happened, I don't want to go home and pretend everything's the same. It's not. I'm still scared, and I don't want to go home and let my mom or sister try to help." He nodded as if he understood.  
"I know where we can go," he said softly.  
-


	7. Sanctuary

Reya sat in the backseat of a car, slipping on her black t-shirt on over her neck, and then pulled the straps of her slip down so she could bull her arms out. She slid her arms into the T-shirt, and pulled the slip off all the way, pulling on a pair of black jeans quickly. Wonka was sitting in the front, driving and gracious enough not to look at she did this, even though she kept coverd for the most part.  
"Where are was going?" she asked, sitting back back and putting on her shoes.  
"I have a summer home in the mountains, just an hour from here. It's a good place to go to when you need to get away from things"  
"Does my mother know?" she asked.  
"Yes, naturally. I had to run all this by her first"  
"And she let you." There was a pause.  
"She was reluctant at first, but understood you needed some downtime you probably wouldn't get at home." Reya nodded and sat back.  
"Have you ever had to do that before?" she asked.  
"Pardon"  
"What you did today, you seemed so collected. Have you ever had to do that before"  
"No," he answered. "I saved an entire population of oompa-loompas, but it was nothing like that"  
"Weren't you scared?" There was a paused and he nodded.  
"Very," he answered. "And I pray I will never have to do that again, my dear." She nodded.  
"You and me both," she muttered. She stared out the window and was silent for the rest of the ride.  
-  
They pulled up into a gravel driveway in front of a huge house. Reya's jaw dropped when she saw it, but it made sense since he was Wonka. He had cash coming out his ears. They stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. "How often do you come here?" she asked.  
"I haven't been here in two years," he said, unlocking the door. The door opened and they stepped in. "Last year I was busy setting up the golden tickets. And the year before... I just lost track of time I guess," he said, shrugging. He turned on the lights and she looked around. There were beautiful polished wooden floors, and the living room was large with a big stone fireplace and a long maroon leather couch in the shape of a semi-circle. The room behind it was a library, not as big as the one in the factory, but still pretty big. Across from the living room was the kitchen. Big, like the rest of the rooms, with a large island and a big stainless steel regfrigerator. Outside of the kitchen was a dinning room with a gorgeous chandelier, and a wall of tall windows, revealing a beautiful mountain scenery. The next room led to the outside patio, overlooking the mountains, and a lake.  
Downstairs, there was a billiards room, an arcade, and an indoor swimming pool and hot tub. On the second floor were the bedrooms and she was given the one across from his. There was a gothic style canopy bed with black and red sheets, a small veranda with a lounging chair and a beatifully crafted dresser with a vanity mirror. She knew his room was probably five times the sive of hers, but didn't care at the moment.  
He left her alone and she walked over to the mirror to straiten out her hair, which was messy from being thrown like a ragdoll by Tyler. There was a brush on the dresser, and as she brushed her hair, she wondered what would happen to him. He'd probably go to jail since he was over 18. But for how long? And what about after? She sighed, thinking about how this meant she would have to go to court and deal with the police... again. And then the memory of when he had pointed that gun at Wonka came, and she shuddered. If he had pulled the trigger, a great part of her world would have come crashing down. It had happened so soon, and it was a miracle the cops showed up when they did, sort of in those drama movies where it looks like something's going to happen but someone stops it in time. If Tyler had pulled the trigger, she would never be able to forgive herself. It was too much to think about, and all she wanted was to get some sleep and relax. Probably not forget, but be fine with it for a little while.  
After a little while, she went downstairs to the living room and saw a fire had already been lit in the fireplace, and Wonka was reading a book with his shoes kicked off and feet up on the sofa. She smirked, thinking the book was probably "How To Cope With People That Drive You Crazy." She sat down on the other end of the sofa and leaned against the arm, watching the fire dance in the fireplace. She could hear Wonka shift, and knew he was setting his book down to look at her. "How we holding up?" he asked. She didn't look at him, but shrugged.  
"We're holding," she said. He sighed and shook his head.  
"Don't lie," he said. "You're rattled, I can see it in your eyes." She didn't answer to this and she leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. "It'll help a great deal if you talk." She looked down and bit her lip.  
"I can't stop thinking about it," she muttered.  
"I don't blame you. Having a gun pointed to you isn't something you just forget about"  
"I'm not talking about when the gun was pointed at me," she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He sat back, staring at her, slowly understanding. "Over the last year and a half I've lost my best friend, my dad, and almost you, and you honestly think I'm all caught up in what almost happened to me?" He didn't answer her. "You are my hero. You've saved my life twice now, and you have been there no matter what, even when I push you away you're there. You've become a part of me, man. I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked down again and fidgeted, knowing all the words she wanted to say right then and there, but couldn't. There was a long, awkward silence that was about to drive both of them over the edge. What he said next could've done the job as well.  
"Reya," he said softly, thinking it over if he really should say what was on his mind. Wondering if this was the time or place. But the words came out before he could stop them. "Do you feel anything for me?" She looked up, eyes wide with shock, almost as big as when the gun had been pointed at her. Remembering that helped him realize what he wanted to say. "When I saw that young man put the gun to your head, and how wide your eyes got from fear..." He was trembling. "...I knew I wouldn't let anything happen to you. That I couldn't let anything happen to you." He looked at her and she gasped. There were actual tears in his eyes, something she had never seen before or ever expected to see. "We have been through too much for it to end now. But before anything else can happen, before we go back to the real world and get on with life and common sense kicks back in, I need to know how you feel about me"  
She stared at him, still in shock from when he asked the first time. Her head was realing and she couldn't think of what she wanted to say. She stood up and walked over to him, sitting next to him and putting a hand on his knee. "I don't know," she answered. "I don't know what I feel about you. Somedays you really worry me with how... random you are. Some days you make me laugh so hard I know I'll be sore the next day. I've felt almost every emmotion possible towards you, mainly confusion, but more than that, security. When I'm with you I feel secure, like there's no way anything's going to happen to me without a fight. When that gun was pointed at you, the first thing I thought was, 'Oh my god, I'll die without him!' So, I think it's safe to say you're more than a friend to me." He didn't say anything and she began to think she had made a mistake by saying that.  
A warm arm went around her and he drew her close. He kissed her forehead gently and kissed her cheek. He lingered there for a minute then moved his lips near her ear. "No matter what," he whispered. "I'll always be here for you"  
"What happens now?" she asked, looking at him.  
"I don't know," he whispered. "I really don't, but I think we sort of see each other eye to eye." She smiled a little.  
"That we do"  
They didn't say anything after a while. He held her in his arms and they both just watched the fire, until they both dozed off on the couch.  
-  
(A/N: Hi! I've started a story on fictionpress called Claustrophobia. It's one chapter long so far cuz I've just started posting it, so you should check it out, along with my poetry. It's okay, I guess. G2G! Oh, I updated the weekly funny on my profile, so check that out too!)


	8. The Storm

When Reya woke, there was a blanket over her. Her head was resting on something warm that was slowly rising and falling, and an arm was around her, gently holding her. She realized she had fallen asleep in Wonka's arms and he had crashed on the couch, still snoring softly. Outside the sun was slowly rising and it was just starting to leak through the window. The colors of orange and red were in the room, and she smiled a little, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders and closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep again.  
Wonka shifted a little, tucking his other arm behind his head and stroking her side with his free hand. Reya knew he was awake, and opened her eyes, looking up at him. "You awake?" she whispered softly.  
"Yes," he groaned, stretching a little. "And stiff"  
"I'm sorry," she said, starting to sit up.  
"No," he said, stopping her with his hand. "You're alright. It's just me. I'm getting old." She layed back down and looked at the sunrise, shinning through the window. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he said.  
"I do?" she chuckled sleepily.  
"I've got some great blackmail material now," he said, smiling.  
"Wow," gasped Reya, sitting up slowly. "Look at that sunrise!" She got to her feet and walked over to the window, stretching and yawning. She pulled open the curtains to get a better veiw and smiled. "It's beautiful." Wonka smiled from where he was as he watched her. She looked so carefree and distracted for once. So youthful and happy.  
So pretty.  
"It's always like that," he said, getting up and walking to her. "It comes slowly, but it's worth the wait when it gets like this." She smiled and looked at him briefly.  
"What happened to your mother?" she asked. "You said last night that she died when you were a kid." His eyes darkened, something they almost never did, and he didn't look at her.  
"I was six," he answered. "I always knew she was sick. My father always said it was only for a little while and that it would end soon. I thought it meant she would get better. I was wrong." He looked at her. "She had breast cancer and it was well advanced by the time I was finally told the truth. My mother held on, determined she would live to see her son grow up. Whenever she would get very sick and they would take her to the hospital, I was always left at my grandparents, waiting for phone calls to know if she was alright. Then one day they didn't call till late. I was in bed and my grandmother got the call." He lowered his eyes and then looked back up at the horizon. "No more mother"  
"Oh my gosh!" said Reya, feeling bad for bringing it up.  
"I hated my father for lying to me. I even accused him of making her sick. Deep down I knew he never did, but I didn't care"  
"What happened?" He looked at her.  
"I stayed angry with him for a long time, never speaking to him unless I had to. By the time I was a teenager, I was so messed up I didn't expect to live through highschool. I was sixteen when I started on herione. Don't ever do drugs, ever. It's not worth it. A large waste of money and braincells. I got caught with it by my father when I was seventeen and forced into rehab. When I was eighteen I signed myself out and went back to the way I was. It got to the point where I was kicked out of my home because my father couldn't handle it anymore. So I moved in with a friend of mine who was also a heroine addict. I thought I was happy, but I also thought I was going to die." Reya knew what he was talking about and knew he had to be trusting her a lot to share this with her.  
"What made you stop?" she asked.  
"I woke up," he answered. "One morning I woke up really early and had a chance to look around before getting stoned. The apartment I was living in was trashed. I'm not talking about clothes all over the floor and garbage. I mean there was moldy food laying all over the floor, vomit, they had a dog the went to the bathroom all over, and they were too drunk or stoned or whatever to do anything about it. Looking back, it's a miracle none of us died of disease. But I'll tel lyou something. Waking up to that and realizing this was my life, this was what I had chosen to do, was the worst thing I've ever been through"  
"What did you do"  
"I went home," he said softly, looking at her. "I went home to my father for help. He knew I was very desperate if I was turning to him..." he chuckled a little. "He took me in, payed for me to go to rehab as long as I was trying to get better. Eventually I did and I got to where I am now"  
"Wow," muttered Reya. He could tell she was thinking about something and he tried to read her expression.  
"What is it"  
"That could have been me," she said, looking up. "I mean, I was already hacking away at my body. Drugs wouldn't have been too far out of reach"  
"Why do you think I did everything in my power to help you?" he said looking at her. "There was no possible way I was going to let you go through the trash I did"  
"What about when I told you to go away"  
"I was still there. Not physically, but through candy. You were my inspiration for the healing chocolate bar. For when you need a Rey-a-hope." Reya chuckled and he smiled.  
"You didn't put that on the wrapper, did you"  
"I was tempted, but no." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, catching him by surprise.  
"Thanks for being there," she said softly. "You have no idea how much it meant to me." He smiled, his cheeks turning a little pink.  
"You're quite welcome"  
-  
Reya came out of the shower to find it was pouring outside. "Whoa!" she said, looking out her window. The storm seemed to have come out of nowhere. She brushed out her hair and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a navy blue T-shirt she had bought at a nearby store. She owed Wonka $56.45 now, but knew she had the money at home. Why did clothes have to be so expensive? And they didn't even have any black.  
When she went down the stairs, Wonka wasn't there. But she knew where to find him. When she had headed up the stairs, he had walked by in a bathrobe, carrying a towel. She walked out to the pool room and found him in the water, swimming on his back. She walked over and sat on one of the chairs. He saw her and looked up, treading water. "You should get in here," he said smiling. "The water's great"  
"I don't have a bathing suit," she said, shrugging.  
"You don't need one," he said, gesturing her to come over.  
"I just showered," she said.  
"So?" "I don't want to get chlorine in my hair"  
"Then don't get it wet," he said. "I'll hold you above the water if you want"  
She smiled, knowing common sense was not in the man's vocabulary, and kicked off her shoes and socks. "C'mon," he said and she walked over, slipping her feet into the water. She extended her arms and he pulled her in, carrying her, but making sure her hair didn't get wet. "There," he said. "No harm done"  
"Yet," said Reya, smiling. "Have you thought about what college you're going to?" he asked.  
"The SUNY college so I won't be too far away from home. I think that'd be easier on my mom"  
"What are you going to do?" he asked.  
"I'm going to be an english major so I can become a good writer"  
"That's wonderful," he said softly. "You'll do it. You're stubborn enough." She smiled and looked out the window at the rain. It was still coming down hard, and chances were he didn't want to drive through it, so they had plenty of time to talk.  
"Remember what we talked about last night?" she asked. He nodded. "What I told you about how I feel, it won't change anything between us, will it"  
"Not if you don't want it to," he answered. She nodded.  
"Alright," she said softly. His arms slowly let her go, and he fell back in the water a little ways. She laughed as he slowly kicked away from her, still facing her and swam after him, not caring about her hair now. When she caught up to him, he sprung on her, knocking her backwards into the water and laughed as she came up, sputtering, and wiping her eyes. There came a loud crack of thunder, and they both looked up. He swam to the ladder and climbed out, Reya following and walking over with him. He grabbed his towel, which was large and wrapped it around her.  
"Wait one minute, please," he said, and walked into a dressing room nearby. The minute he stepped in, he stepped back out, fully clothed, hair dry, and adjusting his top hat. Reya had to blink a few times, but smiled. "The storm's about to get interesting," he said, pointing up to the window. "Come with me I want to show you something." She followed him, and he led her up the stairs and to a door she had thought was to a linnen closet. When he opened it there were stairs, and she walked up them with him, his arm over her shoulders. They stepped into a room where the ceiling was a large dome and the whole thing was a large glass window.  
"Wow!" she gasped. The floor was wooden, except for a large circle in the center which was about two feet deep and there was padding on the sides and on the bottom. It was like a large round maroon pillow. They walked over to it and sat in it, leaning against the sides and watching the storm. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kept his arm around her. "This is so awesome," she said, watching a bolt of lightning strike.  
"You should watch a sunrise or sunset in here," he said, smiling. He watched her eyes as they watched the storm with eagerness and excitement. There came a loud crack of thunder and she jumped. He laughed with her and she turned red, smiling. "Jumpy, are we?" he chuckled. She shoved him playfully, and went back to watching the storm.  
"My dad and I used to do this, watch storms. One time we saw a tree get struck by lightning. It was so loud I jumped almost a mile high"  
"You weren't too far from it just now," chuckled Wonka and she smirked.  
"Haha. So funny." She reached to shove him again, but he caught her by the wrist to stop her. He wagged his finger at her and shook his head, and she giggled. He was about to let go, but stopped, glancing at her arm. Some of her scars were very visible, even in the poor lighting, and he traced one with his finger. It ran down from the bend of her arm to her wrist, and looked deep. He hadn't realized she had actually attempted suicide.  
"When did you do this?" he asked, looking at her. She pulled her arm away and shook her head.  
"The night of my dad's funeral, after I had told you to go away and leave me alone." He looked at her, his face changing to sadness. "I knew I had made a big mistake, and I didn't know if I could take it back. I was so scared and angry and I just wanted to die"  
"What stopped you?" he asked softly.  
"I thought about how it would effect everyone, what it would put them through. I couldn't do that to my mom, even though I thought I hated her." She had to run her fingers under her lashes. "I thought of you, knowing it'd have been a big, 'In-your-face!' if I went and did that"  
He kissed her cheek gently, then pulled away after a few seconds and looked at her. "My world would have come crashing down if you had," he said softly. "I wasn't a cutter, but seeing the pain you were in hit a lot closer to home than you may think." Neither of them could find any words to say and he turned his gaze back up to the glass ceiling. She stared at him for a moment, and rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her and smiled a little, looking back at the storm.  
-


	9. Not Alone

Reya opened her eyes when she felt something rough rub against her nose. She had fallen asleep in the dome room and it was dark now. She saw two small eyes glowing in the dark, and she sat up with a gasp. There came a small meow, and she smiled. "Cujo!" she muttered and picked up the kitten, patting it and snuggling with it.

"I dropped by the chocolate factory for a few minutes to get him," said a soft voice. "The poor thing was so lonely." Reya looked up at Wonka and smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven thirty," he answered. "I ordered a pizza so it should be on its way." She scratched Cujo behind the ears and looked up at Wonka. "Your mother called an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you though."

"How is she?" she asked.

"She misses you, hopes you feel well enough to come home soon." Reya groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"That's right, I have to go back to that," she muttered. "Ugh, I really don't want to."

"You can't avoid it forever," said Wonka, sitting down next to her. "I don't really blame you for wanting to try though."

"Do you realize what a pain it's going to be to go through this?"

"I know," he said softly. "But at least you don't have to go through it alone." She nodded, but didn't smile, so he put an arm around her. He smiled at her, winking and stood up.

"That'll be the doorbell," he said, and two seconds later the doorbell rang. Reya looked at him funny, and he tipped his hat, heading out the door. She laughed and shook her head.

As she turned to face him, someone stepped out from the shadows, pointing a gun at him and fired. She saw him fall over and her jaw dropped. She slapped a hand over it to prevent the scream from coming out, and watched as the person with the gun pointed it at her. "Reya?"

She snapped out of it and looked up at Wonka, who was standing completely unharmed. Reya looked around. The whole thing had seemed so real, and she was feeling confused. The confusion made her angry, and she stared at him, tears in her eyes. "Reya, what's the matter?" She walked up to him without saying a word and hugged him briefly. "Reya, what's wrong?" He felt her body trembling, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you shaking?" She didn't answer and he sighed, closing his eyes. "Reya, please tell me!" She stepped away and walked off to the bathroom, and he stood there, not moving until the doorbell rang again.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "I just had a flashback and freaked out. That's all." She reached for a slice of pizza and set it on her plate.

"What sort of flashback?" he asked, taking a bite of pizza.

"I saw the gun pointed at your head again," she muttered. "Only it fired this time."

"You've been through a trauma," he said softly. "I wouldn't expect you to be over it in a minute. In fact, if something like this hadn't happened I would've suspected something to be very wrong."

"Why, have you?" He didn't answer her, which seemed to answer the question. ''If I have another flashback like that, I'll lose it, I swear."

"Next time, close your eyes, count to five, and it'll stop. Everything will be back to normal." Reya looked at him in surprise.

"You already knew that? Or did someone teach you how?"

"It was something I learned on my own, whenever something like this happens." She took a sip of her drink and looked him in the eye.

"This hasn't been your first trauma, has it?" she said, more as a statement than a question. His eyes were dark again, the way they were when he spoke of his mother. She knew this had something to do with that. She stared him down, feeling like an interrogator staring down a criminal. Only, if this situation ever happened, she thought their spots would have been switched. After a minute he cracked and showed it by shifting in his seat, and looking away from her.

"My mother didn't die of cancer," he said at last. "She was in a car crash and recied a nasty brain injury. Somehow that turned into a form of schizophrenia. She suffered for three years until if finally stopped." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I was six," he spat. "She was coming to tuck me in for the night and took a detour to the bathroom to get be a glass of water. I waited... and waited. And then there came a loud crash. Well, come to think of it, it was more like a loud boom, considering what it was."

"What was it?" He ran a hand over his eyes uncomfortably, and took in a deep breath.

"It was a sound no one should ever have to hear. Deary me, I still remember it so well... Dear, dear."

"What was it?" she asked again, as he continued muttering like this.

"It was the sound of her putting a hand gun in her mouth and pulling the trigger." Reya's eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth as tears rolled down her face. "I got in there first to see what happened. I was the first one to find her, laying on the ground with blood everywhere."

Reya burried her face in her hands, not wanting to hear anymore. She had nearly lost him by a gun, and she could envision him now, the way he had seen his mother that night. Laying on the ground, wide-eyed and bleeding. Not breathing.

"I was in counseling for two years, and replaced pain with anger. That was when I started blaming my father," he said softly. "The rest, you already know about." She cupped a hand over her mouth to muffle out sobs, and half hugged herself with her free arm. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"How did you cope with it?" she asked, looking at him with teary eyes. "I would have gone over the edge with something like that."

"I still struggle with it to this day, my dear," he said softly. "Anyone who says I have it all together... I really don't, Reya. There are times when it hurts so bad that I can't function enough to leave my room. At least you have a family to turn to. My father... he lives too far away to help, and I don't want to burden the oompa-loompas with it. Heaven knows, they have plenty to handle in the day."

"I'm always here," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No one's expecting you to just carry the ordeal on your shoulders and move on on your own, even though you're an adult. It's okay to turn to other people for help. I mean, look at me!" He smiled and nodded.

"I'm afraid situations are a little different with the two of us, my pet."

"Not really... no. We both are considered crazy. We're both missing a parent. And we both have a lot to deal with. The pain pretty much adds up the same."

"Then perhaps we're meant to have known each other," he said, looking at her.

"Hey, not to get religious on you here, but I believe pretty much everything happens for a reason." He smiled and nodded.

"Sometimes, I wish I could escape it. That's mostly why I sent out the golden tickets. To move on, try to find more to my life. I mean, I love my life a lot, don't get me wrong. But I decided a long time ago that it was time to move on." She smiled and took a bite of pizza. He walked over and brought his plate over to the seat next to her.

"When I was little," started Reya, once he was sitting next to her again. "I used to dream about being whisked off by prince charming and being taken to his castle far away, where it was just me and him. But let's face it, fairy tales are called fairy tales for a reason. They never happen." He patted her shoulder.

"They can... if you don't stop believing." She looked at him for a minute. Something in his warm smile made her feel closer to him, and the dark conversation they had just had seemed to vanish. Actually, having their emmotions turned slightly raw helped to build the feelings they were having now. "What sort of castle?" he asked after a minute.

"What?" she asked, not expecting him to get hung up on such a mundane detail.

"Well, you have to have at least thought about what you'd want this grand castle to look like. Is it big? Small? Riding on the back of a giant turtle?" She chuckled and shook his head. "Well, give me ideas here."

"It's big," she said, smiling. "With stone angels, two in front of the door, and a few inside and outside like on the walls and stuff. It's on an island that's not on the map so no one will come looking for it. There's forests, and it's in the trees, sort of like the elven country, Lothlorien, in Lord of the Rings. There's not too much sunlight, mostly because I'm more of a night time person. There's dolphins in the water that you can swim with, and there's cliffs that you can sit on and watch the sunset." She thought for a minute and shook her head. "Actually, I want there to be people around. Like a small village or something. Let's face it, I can't stand being isolated."

"Understandable," he said, chuckling. "Now what about this prince charming? What would he be like?" She blushed a little, but decided to be honest since she never really had been able to talk about that with anyone.

"Like, even though I'm not a queen, my husband, my prince charming, would treat me like royalty. Like there was no one else in the world he cared about more. I'd like to have a sense that he needs me almost as much as I need him. That, even when I'm old and have more wrinkles than the Crypt Keeper, he still looks at me and sees his queen. He also has to be a very physical person, like, not uncomforatble with holding me when I need him to, and gives me at least five hugs a day. Not a quick, reach over and pat your back hug. I mean a bear hug. I'd have to feel safe and secure with him. Really secure. And he has to have the decency to ask me what's wrong if I seem to be having a bad day, but gives me my space when I need it." He smiled, nodding, and didn't say anything. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not looking for a man in my life," he answered and she laughed. "But for a woman... she has to be crazy. Not afraid to stand out an be herself. Some sense of humour, and have some sense of morality. I don't want to go out with a skank."

"I don't want to go out with a man whore," she said, causing them both to laugh. "Something about knowing they waited just for you, that they loved you enough to wait... it's just something most people don't understand."

"I know what you're talking about. And you're religious, so chances are your parents taught you to put some things off until you're married, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"I don't have a religious upbringing... in fact, I'm more of an agnostic."

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"I believe in a higher power, I just have decided for myself what it is. And it's alright because that's what works for me."

"Just like my beliefs work for me."

"But that's not what we were talking about. Now what was it? Oh yes! I've decided a long time ago to wait. Not necesarily till marriage, but until I know the time is right. And who knows, it might be after I'm married."

"Well, I have this theory that helps me stay pure, and you'll be able to relate to it. It's like buying a box of chocolate." He started laughing and she chuckled. "No, really. When you go to the store to buy chocolate, or anything for that matter, you're not going to drawn to the one that's already had the wrapper torn off and everone's dug into it and what's left has been used or deformed or whatever. You're going to go for the one that's still wrapped up, sort of like it was saved for you." He nodded.

"That's a good anology," he said. She took another bite of her pizza and sat back.


	10. See The Sun

Reya was reading a book on the couch in front of the fire, listening to Dido as she read. Every now and again she would start humming along, but not often because it threw off her focus. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt and black sweat pants that Wonka had picked up at the factory when he had gotten Cujo. She had a black hoodie that had belonged to her dad that she liked to sleep in. Somehow Wonka had managed to get a hold of it and gave it to her.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Wonka walking in, wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue and green plaid pajama pants. It was the first time she had ever seen him not dressed up all spiffy. It looked so weird to her... but great at the same time. He still had the top hat which was a great touch. "Hey," she said, smiling.

"I like this music," he said, looking at the stereo. "Who is this?"

"Dido," she said. "I got it for my birthday."

"It's very nice." The song changed and they were silent for a minute. "Miss Reya," he said at last, extending his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" She smiled and nodded, standing up and taking his hand. He pulled her into the middle of the room and placed a hand on the small of her back. The other one held hers, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. He danced her around, spinning her and she felt safe in his warm arms.

"I'm coming 'round to open the blinds/ You can't hide here any longer/ My god, you need to rinse those puffy eyes/ You can't lay still any longer/ Yes, they'll ask you where you've been/ And you'll have to tell them again and again/ And you probably don't want to hear, "Tomorrow's another day."/ But I promise you, you'll see the sun again/ And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness/ And I promise you, you'll see the sun again/ C'mon, take my hand/ We're going for a walk, I know you can/ You can wear anything as long as it's not black/ And please don't mourn forever, She's not coming back/ Yes, they'll ask you where you've been/ And you'll have to tell them again and again/ And you probably don't want to hear, "Tomorrow's another day."/ But I promise you, you'll see the sun again/ And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness/ And I promise you, you'll see the sun again/ And I promise you, you'll see the sun again/ Do you remember telling me you'd found the sweetest thing of all/ You said one day of this was worth dying for/ So be thankful you knew her at all/ But it's no more/ And you probably don't want to hear, "Tomorrow's another day."/ But I promise you, you'll see the sun again/ And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness/ And I promise you, you'll see the sun again/ And you probably don't want to hear, "Tomorrow's another day."/ But I promise you, you'll see the sun again/ And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness/ And I promise you, you'll see the sun again..."

'See The Sun,' Dido

The music faded, and she looked at him, not letting go of his hand. He looked down at her and kissed her cheek gently, and lingered there, making her wonder if he'd kiss her lips. She could feel his breath on her face, and he kissed her cheek again, unable to muster up the nerve to really kiss her. She hugged him and held him, smiling anyway. He wrapped his arms around her and burried his face in her shoulder. She felt tears soaking through her shirt where her hoodie had slipped off her shoulder. Her heart started pounding as she tried to think of why he was crying, but she held him close anyway, knowing he'd probably tell her later.

She kissed his cheek gently and whispered in his ear, "I love you." He slowly looked up at her, his eyes red and tear stained, a sight she never thought she'd see. Somehow, looking into his eyes, she seemed to understand why he had cried. She knew she would never lose him, but he couldn't stop thinking of how he had almost lost her. He felt the same way she did when the gun had been pointed at him. She kissed his cheek gently, accidentally catching a tear on her lips.

"Reya," he whispered, and looked at her. "I love you." He leaned in and kissed her lips at last, treasuring every moment of it. He parted her lips and kissed her deeply, placing a hand behind her head to press her closer. She moaned softly, and he pulled away, kissing her face. Reya couldn't believe this was happening. She never thought anyone in the world would ever kiss her, or tell her they loved her, and yet, here she was. He kissed her forehead, cheeks, eyes, and her neck. His eyes were closed as he was engulfed in the moment, and she smiled turning her face to his and kissing him again.

"Oh my," he said after a minute, and they both started laughing.

"I guess it's safe to say our friendship is officially ruined," she said, looking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he answered. "But I think this is better, my dear."

"Yeah. Same here," she said and gave him a hug. He kissed her cheek, and they retired to their separate rooms for the night.


	11. The Graveyard

Going home was not very fun, and having to deal with going to court and study for finals at the same time was even worse. But the threatening email she had never ended up reading was evidence enough to throw him in jail for a very long time. But once that was over, and she had a few days till graduation, everything was doing better.  
Reya and Wonka, despite the fact that they had to go to court together to testify against Tyler, hadn't really had the time to be around each other for very long, which was hard for Reya. Being pulled away from the man she had fallen in love with was like going through withdrawl. Then, one evening, two days away from graduation, Reya had managed to meet up with him, and as usual, it was on accident. She had grabbed her brownie batter ice cream, and was walking around a familiar sad sight, visiting someone she'd neglected for a while. Kneeling down slowly, she sat in front of a tombstone and stared at it. "Hi, Dad," she said softly. "I miss you a lot. I bet you saw what happened the other day at the school. I won first place at the talent show. The trophy's sitting at home. Mom was proud." She took a bite of ice cream. "I really missed you these last few days. Someone tried to kill me, and you weren't there. Remember that time you said you were my number one fan and my number one defender? I really wish you had been there to scare the monsters away." She looked down at the ground as her eyes flooded with tears. "I'm so sorry," she said softly. "I didn't want this to happen at all. I'm trying to be strong for Mom and Lindsay, but it's hard. It's very hard"  
"That's such a heavy burden," said a soft voice. She looked up and saw Wonka standing behind her. He watched her with sad eyes and sat down next to her.  
"I never realized how much he meant to me until I lost him," she said softly, tears falling down her face. "I mean, I should be over it by now, but it's so hard"  
"No," he said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "No one's expecting anything from you, Reya. Feeling pain shows that you're still human"  
"If I could take back that one moment... go back and undo it... I swear I would. People always tell you lies are bad and hurtful, but they never said anything about them killing people. I didn't mean to kill him. But I can't take it back. I just killed my mother's husband, and my sister's hero. I have no reason to be feeling bad for myself"  
"Stop it," he scolded. "Stop it right this minute! You know that's not true, and so do I. You didn't kill anyone, it was an accident. I'm sure even he understands that. You need to let yourself heal, Reya. Stop being so hard on yourself. Letting this damage you inside is just as bad as cutting yourself again." She was wiping tears from her face and he sighed. "Oh, Reya. If there was any way I could take the pain away, you know I would. I love you to death, my dear. I don't want you to hurt. I want to see you smile again." He pulled her into his hands and cradled her as she wept. "It's alright," he said softly to her in a calming tone. "Crying is a major part of healing." She continued to cry, and he held her in his arms, knowing he would do it for as long as she needed.  
"I miss him so much," she cried, and he nodded. "I want him back so bad"  
"I know what you're going through," he said softly. "There are times when I'd do anything to have my mother back. It hurts so bad that I can barely get out of bed. But pain can't last forever. It may not seem like it now, but one day you'll wake up and everything will seem okay. You won't be over it, goodness no! But you'll be able to live with it. I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you have that day." He kissed her fore head and held her close. There was silence for a minute, and then he heard her voice, soft and weak.  
"And even in the darkness/ There is still a light/ That shines on me/ Shine until tomorrow/ Let it be"  
He smiled, remembering when he had sung that to her in the hospital and kissed her head. "Well, there's no use sitting in such a depressing place. Let's go for a walk, shall we?" She nodded and stood up with him. He put his arm around her waist and she put her arm around his, both of them not worried about being seen together like this. 


	12. Before the Dawn

They walked down to the park and found Jared, and Josh playing their guitars, sitting on the concrete wall.  
"Reya!" shouted Jared, catching her attention, and she turned and gave a joyful cry, running up to him and hugging him. She hadn't seen him much since the incedent at the school. Josh came up, turning it into a group hug, and Reya started laughing.  
"What are you guys doing here?" she cried.  
"Trying to get some cash, what's it look like?" said Josh. "Are you okay? They're not really telling anyone much of what happened"  
"I'm fine," she said. "Just... trying to move on"  
"That's good," said Jared. "Hey Rey, we're a dollar away from buying enough cheeseburgers for both of us, and we could really use a vocalist. I know Mary's not here, but she's sick. Will you do it? Just one song." Reya did not want Wonka to hear her singing voice, which was horrid in her mind. But then she thought of a song that might mean something to him so she nodded. "If there's a cheeseburger in it for me," she answered.  
"If we don't get enough, we'll split one with you," said Jared, extending his hand.  
"Agreed," she said and signalled Wonka to follow so she would feel like she was neglecting him. She started to follow Josh and Jared, but tripped on her feet and fell down on the ground. They all laughed and Wonka extended a hand to her.  
"Walk much?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.  
"Haha, so funny I forgot to laugh." He pulled her to her feet, and they walked up to the wall. Josh slipped the strap to his electric guitar over his head and on his shoulder.  
"So what song?" he asked. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, and he whispered back to Jared. They both nodded, and Jared started gently plucking the strings on his guitar, and nodded when she could start.

"Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you/ I have nothing more to say with that/ And maybe tonight we'll fly so far away/ We'll be lost before the dawn/ If only I could hold you/ And I could see you, my love/ And let me never ever wake again/ And maybe tonight we'll fly so far away We'll be lost before the dawn/ Somehow I know that we can't wake again/ From this dream, it's not real but it.../ And maybe tonight we'll fly so far away/ We'll be lost before the dawn/ Maybe tonight we'll fly so far away/ We'll be lost before the dawn"  
-'Before the Dawn,' Evanescence

She was lost in the music, completely forgetting where she was. Her voice had cracked once, and it took great restraint to not laugh. Her voice wasn't American Idol material, but somehow the imperfection made it sound more real and tollerable to listen to. Wonka smiled, noticing she still had some grass hanging from her shirt, and she was brushing at it when they stopped. Someone walking by dropped in a five dollar bill, and they cheered, highfiving each other. She told them she had to go, but took three dollars to get herself the cheeseburger later. She walked off with Wonka and they walked away from the park, waving to Jared and Josh.  
-  
"How can you eat that stuff?" asked Wonka as Reya sank her teeth into a Mcdonalds cheeseburger. "It's not real food at all"  
"Yet it tastes so good," she said, smiling. She took a sip of rootbeer and they walked back to the park. Jared and Josh were gone so they took a seat on the concrete wall.  
"It's not even real meat"  
"Where's da beef?" she said, acting like the old lady and he chuckled. "See, I'm easily satisfied. As long as it settles, which it sometimes doesn't, but as long as it does, it's good"  
"Interesting philosophy," he chuckled, and she smiled. "By the way, that song you sang earlier... I thought it was beautiful." "Thanks," she said. "You know, it was sort of dedicated to someone"  
"I figured," he said.  
"How's Cujo?" she asked. "I haven't seen her lately"  
"Well, last I read he was on a bloody rampage in a town somewhere"  
"The cat, you twit," she said, taking another bite of her cheeseburger.  
"She's fine. Actually she's taken a liking to my slippers. I still haven't found one of them..." Reya laughed.  
"Aw"  
"No, my poor foot gets cold in the morning"  
"And yet, somehow life goes on"  
"Oh I see how it is," he said, standing up. "You want to end this relationship, then fine! I'll go"  
"Stop it, you drama queen," she said, smirking. "You're reacting to a missing slipper like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre"  
"A bloody movie, and a dreadful waste of time," he said, sitting down next to her. "The worst kinds of horror movies are the ones with slashing and blood. The best ones are the ones that mess with your mind"  
"Have you ever seen Beautiful Mind?" she asked.  
"That was a good movie," he said, nodding.  
"I love the scene when he stands with her and traces out the designs in the stars"  
"I can do that," he said softly.  
"Yeah"  
"It's quite simple. You just need to look for it"  
"Alright... show me an angel," she said. He looked around at the sky and then cleared his throat.  
"Here," he said, taking her hand. He used her finger to trace it out until she could see it. An angel with its wings spread out and long hair and a dress.  
"It's beautiful," she muttered.  
"And there's a rose," he said, and traced it out for her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ah, so I'm to be a pillow now?" he said. She snickered a little and he put his arm around her.  
"You know... it's weird," she said softly. "How two people as different as us are so attracted to each other"  
"We're not too different," he said. "Like you said, we both are considered crazy and we're both missing a parent. We're both creative, expressive, and we both love each other." She smiled and nodded.  
"That's true." She looked up at the stars, and he kissed her cheek gently. She looked at him and he kissed her lips, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and rested his hand under her jaw, half cupping it. It wasn't a first kiss, but it still gave her shivers. She could feel his heart hammering in his chest and she kissed his cheek.  
When they walked back to her house, he had his arm around her waist, and she had hers around his. As they walked, they would take three steps, then skip on the fourth. At one point she sang, "We're off to see the wizard..." and he laughed. They got to her house too soon, and he gave her a quick kiss good-bye and she went back into the house. 


	13. Caught Red Handed

(A/N: Did they change this site again? It's weird. If anyone ever wants to chat with me, get an account on the Tim Burton Collective and we can PM each other or something. It's awesome. Cheers!)

"I heard you walk through that door late last night," said Reya's mother as Reya grabbed herself a bagle to put in the toaster. "Got something you want to confess?" she asked.

"I wasn't doing anything bad, mom," she said. "I went for a walk and lost track of time."

"I saw who you came home with," she said, looking at her from her newspaper. Reya knew she was in trouble this time and wished her mother could have at least waited till she was more awake. "You two looked mighty comfortable together."

"We didn't do anything, mom," she said, looking at her.

"Really, Reya? And how old is he? Late thirties? Late fourties?"

"I don't know how old he is, mom. And what's it matter? I'm an adult now. I can make my own decisions."

"Yes, but I want you to make good decisions," she said, placing her hands on Reya's shoulders. "He's a lot older than you, is that safe?"

"You don't understand the things me and him have been through."

"Reya, are you having sex?"

"What! No! My god, mom!" she shouted. "And it's only eight thirty!" she cried, looking at the clock. "Wait... is it monday?"

"The day has nothing to do with it, Reya!"

"You don't understand. Mondays... they're cursed!"

"Again with your superstition? Reya, when are you going to grow up?"

"Oh no..." she muttered. "It's monday the thirteenth isn't it?"

"It's saturday," she said. "Reya, this isn't healthy. I mean, he's robbing the cradle!"

"I'm not in a cradle, mom, and there isn't one to rob in this house."

"He's using you, Rey-rey."

"For what? What is there to get to through me? He's Willy Wonka! He's got everything!"

"Including a child girlfriend."

"Oh, mom, don't even. We're not doing anything bad. And both of us have already talked about things like sex-"

"He asked you for sex?" she cried, looking ready to have a heart attack.

"No! I told him up front I was waiting for my wedding night and he said he respects that."

"But for how long, Reya?"

"Mom, you haven't known him as long as I have. And I can tell when that's all a guy is interested in. Why do you think I waited so long before dating? Do you think I would just leap for someone out of desperation? I love him, mom!"

"You don't know what love is, you're just a child!"

"No, I'm not. He risked his life to save me that night, remember? The gun was pointed at him and he didn't even run. I'd do anything for him, mom. He means so much to me that if I was pulled away from him... it'd be like a part of me went with him. He held me when I was crying the night I ran away from the hospital, right before Dad died. He's been there through so much, never once stepping back, even though he's had so many chances to. I love him, mom."

Her mother shook her head and stood up. "I can't make your decisions for you anymore. You do what you think is right." She started to leave, but Reya stopped her, giving her a hug.

"Trust me, mom," she said softly. Her mother simply hugged her back, and then went on, getting ready for work.

"It sounds like she's trusting me, but reluctantly," she said softly.

"Guess I'm not exactly on her list of favorite people anymore, huh?" he said. Reya smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. She'll come around."

They had gone for a drive, and he had parked at a hill, and lead her to a place through the trees, on a taller hill with a beautiful veiw of the town and village lights. There was a large log laying down and they sat with their backs leaning against it, listening to the crikets chirping in the night.

"I wish we could just go, you and I," she said after a minute. "I wish we could just run away and not look back. Like, go to a place like Paris or something."

"And do what?" he asked.

"I dunno. Get married, start a family away from everyone who knows us."

"You wouldn't want your mother at your wedding?" he asked. "My dear, that would break her heart."

"I guess. When I think of these things, I don't think of the details."

"Just caught up in the moment?" he asked, smiling. She kissed him briefly and turned her gaze back to the lights.

"I've never been to Paris. Bet it's pretty."

"It is," he said. "You'd like it there I think."

"The problem is, I don't speak French," she said.

"I'll go with then, be a translator. Together we could cause mass chaos."

"One step at a time there, pal," she said, smiling. He kissed her cheek gently and she relaxed. His lips moved to her neck, and he nipped at her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to give you a hickie," he said.

"Yeah, that'll win over my mom," she said, shaking her head. He chuckled and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he sang and she laughed. He kissed her again, and they spent the rest of the time talking and flirting until they headed back to the real world.

(A/N: When I was working at this event called The Ultimate Challenge (a ubber cool, fun thing sponsored by Youth for Christ) there was a display set across from our humungous inflated obsticle course where a group of people from Africa, called I-Themba, would to African dances and then teach them to anyone who wanted to learn for free. Before the place was open and all the other people started coming in, we had just finished setting up the obsticle course and had about a half hour to kill before the doors opened so we started racing them through the course. I raced one of them named William and he beat me by a landslide. He beat everyone in our group, and when he was walking back to his stand, he turned to us and sang, "Have I told you ladies... that you SUCK!" and walked off laughing. We heard that again about five million times afterwords, but it was still funny. He was awesome and I thought of him while writing this chapter. R&R!)


	14. Llama!

Reya was very groggy the next morning. She had only been out till nine-thirty, but had a hard time sleeping for some reason. When she stepped out into the hall, her toe met with the corner of the door, and she yelped, falling over with a loud thud. "Gravity increased it's pull on you already, Reya?" asked a voice. She looked up at her mom and smirked.

"You know, most moms would say,"Oh, honey! Are you okay?"" she said, and her mother gave her a hand up.

"So how was your date?" she asked.

"Cool," she said. "We drove out to this hill where you can see the town and the lights... it was awesome."

"Nothing bad happened?" she asked. Reya gave her a look and rolled her eyes.

"Please! I already told you that's not going to happen."

"You may be eighteen, Reya, but you're still my daughter and I'm going to check up on you, like it or not."

"I know, I know," she muttered, walking to the bathroom.

"Want a cinnamon roll?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Extra icing on top."

After she had taken her shower she walked downstairs, smelling the cinnamon in the air. "Ah!" she breathed. "That smells so- llama!"

"What?" asked her mom, looking out from the kitchen.

"There's a llama in the living room," she said, glancing at her mother questioningly. Sure enough there was a large stuffed toy llama in the middle of the living room, sticking out like a sore thumb. "Why is there a llama in the living room, Mom?"

"Oh, that's your sister's. She saw it on ebay and I ordered it for her. She had to spend twenty bucks on it!"

"I woulda used that money for candy," said Reya.

"It's her birthday money," said her mother, shrugging.

"Yeah, that'll be an interesting thankyou card. 'Dear Gramma, Thank you so much for the money. I bought a llama. It's sitting in our living room...'" Her mother chuckled and set out the cinnamon rolls.

"Lindsay! Your cinnamon roll's ready!" she called up the stairs. Lindsay came down, gave the llama a quick hug, and went into the kitchen to eat. Reya finished hers quickly, cherishing every sweet bite, and then grabbed her plate to put it in the sink. But on her way, she looked at the llama and got an idea. She carried her plate out into the living room and looked at the llama.

"Tina, you fat lard! Come get your dinner!" she grunted in her best impression of Napoleon Dynomite, and pretended to hurl food at the llama. Lindsay started laughing, and Reya walked back into the kitchen, placing her plate in the sink.

"Class of 2005, congratulations. You've done it!"

The group of highschool students cheered and tossed their hats up in the air, cheering and jumping up and down. Reya ran up to her mother to get a hug, and even got one from her sister. Wonka was there too and he hugged he, and kissed her cheek quickly, slightly afraid her mother would breathe fire on him if he kissed her lips.

"I'm so proud of you Reya!" said her mother, after shooting Wonka a venemous look. Reya smiled and nodded. Josh came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Reya, they're ready."

"Oh, right," she said. "You guys hold up. I'll be with you in a minute." She ran with Josh and they met up with Jared behind the stage. All three of them pulled off their graduation robes, already wearing jeans and T-shirts underneath.

"And now," said the principal over the microphone. "...the band representing this class of 2005's graduates, Surfing In Converse Sneekers!" They ran up on the platform and Jared grabbed his electric guitar and Josh got behind the drums. Reya grabbed her microphone and nodded to Josh to start. Josh hit the drumsticks together and counted, "One! Two! Three!" and Jared came in with his guitar. The crowd started cheering and whooping while Reya bobbed her head to the music until she had to sing.

"I backed my car into a cop car the other day/ Well he just drove on, sometimes life's okay/ I ran my mouth off a bit too much/ Oh what did I say/ Well you just laughed it off, it was all okay/ And we'll all float on okay/ And we'll all float on okay/ And we'll all float on okay/ And we'll all float on anyway/ Well, a fake Jamaican took every last dime with that scam/ It was worth it just to learn some slight of hand/ Bad news comes, don't you worry even when it lands/ Good news will work its way to all them plans/ We both got fired on exactly the same day/ That we were gonna quit it anyways/ And we'll all float on okay/ And we'll all float on okay/ And we'll all float on okay/ And we'll all float on/ Alright already, we'll all float on/ No, don't you worry we'll all float on/ Alright, I'm ready/ We'll all float on/ Alright, don't worry, we'll all float on/ Alright, alright we'll all float on/ Alright, already, we'll all float on/ Alright, don't worry even if things end up a bit too heavy/ We'll all float on/ Alright, already we'll all float on/ Alright, already we'll all float on okay/ Don't worry, we'll all float on/ Even if things get heavy, we'll all float on/ Alright already, we'll all float on/ Alright, don't worry, we'll all float on/ We'll all float on..."

'Float On', Modest Mouse

The crowd roared as they rocked out on stage, and when they were done, Reya leapt up in the air with a shout and there was a long drum rool. "Thankyou class of 2005!" she shouted loudly, and was welcomed with applause. "Woohoo!" she screamed, and the crowd chanted, "Float on! Float on! Float on!..."

"Remember, vote for Pedro! Have a great day everyone!" They stepped off the stage, and she ran up to her mother, sister, and Wonka.

"Vote for Pedro?" said her mom, raising an eyebrow.

"No idea where that came from," she said. "But it felt awesome!" They laughed and walked off to celebrate.

"I haven't been down here in years," said Reya. She and Wonka had driven up to a state park, not too far away, and were walking together, talking and holding hands. "My mom and dad and I went down here with some relatives because we were staying with them for a week and they wanted to show us this place. I got so bored and he took me over to the little kids park and we played frisbie while we waited." She smiled to herself, remembering how they had laughed together. "That was when I was four."

"You remember back to when you were four?" he asked.

"Bits and pieces," she muttered. "What about you?"

"I don't remember much from when I was young, or try not to at least. My life back then wasn't exactly wonderful. I try to remember the good days only."

"Do you remember much of your mother?" she asked. He was quiet for a minute, then spoke.

"She had red hair, green eyes, and she sang a lot. She was beautiful, lively, up until the last few months before she died."

"What would she sing?"

"Lullabies mostly. I remember telling her once I was too old for that, but she told me I'd always be her little baby. I never realized how much I would miss that of coarse, but now I wish I could hear one more."

"Which lullabies?" she asked.

"The usual, 'Hush Little Baby', the one about the horses, things like that."

"Rock-a-bye?"

"That one actually bothered me when I was little."

"Me too. I mean, what happens when that baby falls?" He chuckled and shrugged.

"I guess you're not meant to think too much about that one."

"I can't wait till I have a baby," she said softly. "They're so cute and fun to hold."

"You may think that now, but wait until you have to change your first diaper," he pointed out.

"Have you ever had to?"

"Me?" He started laughing as if she had asked a stupid question. "I can honestly say I'm lucky enough to have not had that happen."

"Wimp," she muttered, nudging him.

"And you can't hold them forever. Eventually they grow, and then they don't want you around."

"Yeah, but that's like thirteen years away."

"It goes fast," he said, sighing. He put his arm around her and led her to a spot with a gorgeous veiw of the place.

"Wow," she said, leaning against him. "I haven't seen any of this in so long."

"This is nothing. You should see the city of Paris some time, or go to Rome and look around."

"Roam around?" He smiled and she shook her head. "That was a lame pun."

"Yes, but still amusing," he said, smiling.

"I wish I could see those places, but-"

"But what? Nothing's stopping you but you, Reya. You have the whole world available to you right outside your door."

"Yeah, but it's kind of hard to walk to Paris or Rome from here with the oceans and stuff."

"Well, you know how to swim, don't you?"

"I'm not going to swim to Rome!" she said, looking at him as though he were crazy.

"You see? Again you're stopping yourself from something you could do."

"I can't even run a mile, and it takes more energy to swim. I'd get like five feet out and be exhausted."

"Ah, but pain is weakness leaving the body."

"Not for me, it isn't," she said, laughing. "Besides, do you have any idea of what I'd look like in a bathing suit? I look like Miss Piggy."

"Who cares what everyone else thinks, Reya? I thought you of all people wouldn't."

"Yeah? Well there's certain things that I'm too self-concious about." He smiled and shook his head.

"Well, you look perfect to me the way you are," he said, kissing her cheek. "And I'll take you there sometime. Perhaps before college starts."

"Yeah, my mom's going to love that." He chuckled and kissed her cheek again.

"How much does she hate me by now?" he asked.

"She doesn't hate you," said Reya. "She appreciates all you've done, she just wants you to keep your hands off her daughter." She smiled and shook her head. "I don't think she'll ever be okay with us."

"She'll come around," he said softly. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he sang in her ear. She smiled and giggled. "Have I told you, there's no one else above you?" He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You fill my heart with gladness, Take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles. That's what you do." He kissed her cheek and she turned her head up to him so he could kiss her lips. He picked her up in his arms, and she laughed from being swept off her feet, literally. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he spun her around.

"Okay, okay," she said, getting dizzy, and he set her back on her feet, laughing when she couldn't walk strait.

"Here," he said, putting his arm around her waist to support her, and they walked over to the fence. She sat on it, and he stood in front of her, leaning on his cane.

"You are the craziest man I have ever known," she said softly. "And the only one who could take my heart away." He smiled warmly, clearly greatful to hear that, and kissed her cheek.

"You're the only girl who could take my breath away." She reached over and took his hat from him, setting it on her own head and tilting it to the side. He laughed, and reached over, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You might want to get on your feet though."

"Why, are we leaving?"

"No," he answered. "But I don't trust you to not fall over." She made a face, but got on her feet, deciding to see what this was all about.

"Okay," she said, shrugging.

"Reya," he said, getting on one knee and taking her left hand. Reya's eyes went as wide as possible, and she felt her heart pounding harshly in her chest. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh wow!" she cried, eyes filling with tears. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and popped it open with his thumb. A golden ring was inside with a beautiful diamond in the center and several tiny ones along the band. "Are you serious?" she asked, staring at him in shock.

"Pretty sure I am," he said. "Although I rarely am so it's a whole new feeling to me." She laughed and nodded.

"Yes," she said at last. "Yes I will." He broke out into the biggest smile she'd ever seen him wear, and he took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. Tears were rolling down her face as he stood up and wrapped his warm arms around her. He kissed her forehead and her mouth tenderly. She parted his lips and deepened the kiss, a feeling so strong, she moaned slightly. He put one arm around her neck, and the other dropped his cane and wrapped around her waist, holding her close. After a little while, he pulled away reluctantly and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered, wishing there was a more powerful word he could use other than love. "Promise you'll never leave."

"I think I just did," she said, fingering her ring.

"Please say it," he whispered.

"I promise I'll never leave you," she said, kissing his cheek.

"We better get you home," he said after a moment. "Your mom's probably worked up in a tissy by now." She nodded and walked off with him, arms around each other as they went.


	15. The Mom Factor

(A/N: Calling all artists. I always make covers for my stories when I print them out because some of my friends don't have access to the internet so I print out copies for them. If there's anyone out there who could make a really cool cover, send it to me, and I'll announce the chosen cover. Any form of artwork is appreciated.)

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Wonka. They were standing in front of Reya's house. It was nearly one in the morning and they both knew she was up.

"She'll flip out either way," said Reya.

"I'd better come them so I can take half the heat for you."

"Fine, but feel free to run away whenever you want to."

"Don't worry about me," he said, kissing her cheek. She took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, let's go." He took her hand and they walked up to the door. Reya reached for the knob, but it turned before she could turn it, and the door was pulled open, revealing a very tired Reya's mother, wearing a pink flannel nightgown and her hair back in a ponytail.

"Rachel Elizabeth Carmen, do you have any idea what time it is?" Reya bit her lip. The middlename was never a good thing.

"I know, Mom," she said. "I'm sorry, but we both need to talk to you about something." Her mother scanned her and then Wonka, and her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" she gasped.

"What? No!" cried Reya.

"Definitely not," said Wonka.

"You!" she snarled, pointing at him. "Don't you dare say one word. Not a word! I've been good about this whole relationship, even though I've seriously had doubts. But now you both have gone too far!"

"Mom, listen to us!" wailed Reya.

"No! I don't want to hear anything. How could you do this, Reya? After everything your father and I taught you..."

"We haven't had sex, Mrs. Carmen," said Wonka, taking a risk and butting in. "If she's pregnant, it was absolutely not by me."

"So, now you don't know who the father is?"

"Mom, there is no father," she said, getting frustrated.

"Oh, so it's immaculate conception now? Who do you think you are? The virgin Mary?"

"I'm not pregnant, Mom!" she snapped. "I'm not pregnant. I never was pregnant. There is no baby." Her mother stopped to take a breath and ran her hand over her forehead.

"Then what on earth do you want?"

"Mom, we're getting married," she said, showing her the engagement ring. Her mother's eyes got bigger and she looked at Wonka in absolute fury. "Mom, don't even!" warned Reya.

"Oh don't even what? A grown man is trying to take my baby away from me!"

"I'm not a baby, Mom," said Reya.

"You're throwing your life away. If you go off with this man you will trash any hope you have for a future!" Reya rolled her eyes and stepped into her house. Wonka started to step in after her, but her mother stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "You are not entering my house or coming anywhere near my daughter!" she spat.

"My dear woman, I mean no harm. I came with Reya because she knew this would happen. We both want to talk this out with you, not start a riot, so unless you wish to startle the neighbors into calling the police, I suggest you let me enter."

"Mom, let him in," said Reya. Her mother looked at her as if she was ready to reply, but either couldn't think of what to say or thought better of it, and stepped aside, letting him in.

"Thankyou," said Wonka, and they went into the kitchen to talk. Reya and Wonka sat down next to each other and her mother sat down across from them. Neither of them said anything for a long time, and finally her mother spoke up.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"An hour ago," said Reya. "Give or take a few minutes. We wanted to tell you right away rather than keep it from you."

"So, you thought about hiding it from me."

"No," they said in unison. "We didn't consider it for a moment," said Wonka. "We knew we had to tell you or that would make matters worse."

"Mom, both of us have given it some serious thought. It's really what we want. But we don't want to do anything without letting you know first." Her mother shook her head but said nothing. "Please say something," she said softly.

"What is there to say? You two have obviously made your choice. I can't do anything about it."

"Please don't look at it that way," said Reya.

"You know what, Mrs. Carmen, Reya's right," said Wonka. "You should have some say in this. If it will bother you this much we'll simply break off the engagement and pretend it never happened." Reya jerked her head around and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"After all, it'd be wrong if you really did feel that I was in fact stealing your daughter from you. Everyone can agree that stealing is wrong, no exceptions. If you wish it, I will break this whole thing off and let you keep your daughter."

"What are you doing?" asked Reya.

"Yes," said her mother. "I do wish it." Wonka nodded, but seemed so unnaturally calm about it.

"Reya, I'm sorry," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm going to be needing that ring back." Reya looked at him, not expecting him to be serious, but he seemed to be. She gave him a dirty look, yanked off her ring and slapped it into his hand.

"You bastard," she muttered. He merely shrugged and pocketed the ring.

"I'm sorry, Reya, but as long as she's not fine with this, we can't be together." She folded her arms over her chest and sank lower in her seat, shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes. He stood up, patting her on the shoulder and tipped his hat. "Well, I really don't think there's much more to be said here, so goodday, madam, Reya." He walked on out the door, swinging his cane and left quietly. Reya sat there waiting for him to pop back and say, "Just kidding!" but it wasn't until she heard the car start that she knew it wasn't happening. She shook her head again and looked at her mother, who seemed slightly shocked at what just happened.

"Well," she said after a moment. "Now we can put this past us and move on."

"Like it never happened, mom?" asked Reya in a dangerous tone. She stood up, rolling her eyes and headed to the stairs.

"Reya-"

"Mom," she growled, turning to face her. "See this? This is me trying not to get in a fight with you. Don't push this me over the edge or I swear you'll regret it you controlling, manipulative hag!" She had wanted to saw something else, but knew she'd make it worse, and headed up the stairs, waiting till she could use her pillow to muffle out her sobbing.

Reya didn't leave her room at all the next day, not for anybody, and refused to let anyone in. She stayed on her bed, crying off and on. She was furious with Wonka and her mother. She was torn between screaming at them and trying to kill them at the same time. They both had cut her so deep she wondered if this was what Frodo had felt like when the nazgul stabbed him in Lord of the Rings.

"Reya," called a voice. She sneered. It was her mother.

"Go away," she muttered.

"Can I get you some food?" Reya didn't answer. "Please, you need to eat something."

"Go away."

"Reya, honey. Please talk to me-"

"GO AWAY!" she half screamed.

Needless to say, it didn't take very far into the next day for her mother to be overwhelmed with worry. She finally accepted that desperate times called for desperate measures. Turning to the phone she dialed up the one number she never wanted to call again. "Wonka chocolate company. How may I help you?"

"May I please speak with Willy Wonka?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't accept bussiness calls-"

"This isn't bussiness. It's an emergency. Tell him it's Reya Carmen's mother. Can you do that?"

"One moment please..." there was a pause and she waited, biting her nails, and soon heard the phone get picked up.

"Willy Wonka speaking," said a voice. Rebecca closed her eyes, tears falling down her face and she took in a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Hi," she said at last. "This is Mrs. Carmen."

"Ah, yes! Mrs. Carmen, what can I do for you?"

"Get me my daughter back."

"Pardon?" She shook her head.

"When I first learned you were engaged I said you were stealing her away. I thought you were too, but lately I've realized... you were completing her."

"What are you saying then?" She ran her hand over her forehead.

"I'm saying the girl who would come down every morning all bright eyed and bushy tailed won't leave her room. She won't talk, she won't eat. I know you can help her. You're the only one you can." There was a pause.

"Mrs. Carmen, I love your daughter very very much. I want to marry her, but I won't if there's going to be a wall between us. It's your call."

"You planned this whole thing," she said suddenly in realization.

"I cannot tell a lie. I did, my dear woman. But only with the best intentions. So what do you say? Ready to let go?" She sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Please, come and fix her."

"In that case, I'll be over in a minute." He hung up and she hung up the phone. Five minutes later there was a car in her driveway and she saw him come out, adjusting his hat as he came, and stepped up the concrete steps. She opened the door, tears still in her eye and heaved a sigh.

"Her room's upstairs," she said. "First door on the right." He nodded and hugged her comfortingly.

"It's going to be alright," he said softly. She nodded and he stepped back, heading up the stairs.

Reya heard the knock at her door and she looked up from her bed. "Go away, mom!" she cried, exasperated. The door slowly opened and she saw Wonka peek in. "You!" she shouted. "You bastard! Get away from me!" Tears of rage were falling down her face and she grabbed a glass of water she had on her night stand and threw it at him. He ducked and it shattered on the wall behind him. "Go away!" she screamed. He remained calm and walked over to her. She ran up to him, raising a fist to hit him, but he caught her by the wrist and stopped her.

"Reya, don't," he said softly.

"All this time you were looking out for your own skin!" she screamed. "How did you think it would affect me? You jerk!"

"That's not what happened, Reya."

"Liar!" she shouted, trying to hit him again. He grabbed both her hands fast enough that it startled her. "Don't you hurt me!" she screamed, falling to her knees. "Don't hit me!"

"Hit you?" he asked, appalled. "Reya, after all we've been through you think I'd hit you? Why on earth would I do that? I'd have to be bewitched to do something like that!"

"Yeah? Well I don't know what to expect from you anymore! First you want to marry me then you don't love me anymore... what am I supposed to expect?"

"I would never ever ever hit you," he said firmly. "Ever. Alright?" She nodded, but looked at him angrily.

"You're a lying... sick... deceptive bastard!"

"Reya, it was all planned," he said softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole thing was planned! I knew your mother wouldn't keep us apart if she saw what it would do to you. I couldn't tell you otherwise the plan wouldn't work." She looked at him, slightly confused and stood up.

"You mean all this time you knew what was going to happen?"

"Not exactly," he said. "I knew you'd react badly, I just didn't expect it to happen so fast. You must've put on a pretty impressive show." She didn't say anything and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Reya, I would never just up and leave you in a heartbeat. I would never leave you period! You should know that, and if you didn't then now you do." It took a minute, but she finally gave a weak smile. "See? You can smile." She started crying, and he put his arms around her, hugging her closely. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. She pushed him away and punched him in the arm.

"That's for lying to me!" she snapped. She hit him again and he pulled back, rubbing his arm. "That's for turning me into an emmotional basketcase!" She hit him a third time, despite his attempt to dodge and he gave a stiffled yelp. "And that's for giving in to my mom!" He stared at her in disbelief, stroking his arm, knowing there was going to be a bruise there, then placed his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," he said softly. He kissed her cheek again in the same spot. "I'm sorry I turned you into a basket case-"

"Emmotional basketcase," she corrected him firmly.

"Emmotional basketcase." He turned her head and kissed her lips. "And I'm sorry I gave in to your mom."

"Don't you ever do that again!" she said, shoving him. He shook his head.

"Well, I obviously can't, now that you know how it works. Oh! I believe this belongs to you. He pulled out the diamond ring a held it out to her. She took it back with a smile and slid it on her finger.

"Still fits just right," she said softly.

(Some of this was taken from Ocean's Twelve because I thought it was cute. But if you haven't seen the movie then it doesn't matter in the slightest. Cheers!)


	16. The Other Mom Factor

When Reya arrived at the factory the next morning it seemed quieter somehow, not so bright and happy. She shrugged and walked up to the door, stepping through, already knowing by now that she was always welcome. An oompa-loompa walked by and she stopped him.  
"Hey, do you know where Willy is?" "In his room," said the little oompa. "He's been in there all morning." Reya made a face. That was comepletely unlike him.  
"Thanks," she said and headed down, knowing she would have to see what it was all about. As she walked, she tried to think of why he would be in there. It didn't make any sense to her and she walked over to his door, finding it shut. She knocked gently and waited. "Hey, are you in there?" she asked softly. No response. "Can I come in?" Still no answer and she began to worry. "Are you okay? Honey?" She cautiously opened the door and looked in. It was dark inside except for what little light was shining from the drapes. It suddenly felt very gloomy in there and she wondered if she should leave. Scanning the room carefully, she soon found him, laying on his bed, his back facing her. "Honey?" she called softly. He shifted a little so she knew he was awake, and she turned, shutting the door behind her. "Are you okay?" She walked over to the bed and moved to the side where she could see his face. He didn't look at her, but stared blankly at the drapes. For a moment, she thought he was dead, but she saw his breathing and sighed. Suddenly she understood. It all made sense to her and she remembered talking to him before.  
It was his mother.  
She felt a stab of pity, completely understanding the pain since it was so fresh to her, and she placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "It's okay," she said softly. She climbed on to the bed behind him and placed her arms around him, holding him gently. She felt tears gently fall on her arm and she rubbed his side comfortingly.  
-  
"Mommy I'm thirsty!" wailed the little boy, watching everything happen out in the hallway from his open door.  
"One minute!" his mother said and he waited, fumbling around with the blankets. He heard footsteps and looked up eagerly. The footsteps went into the hallway and turned in to the bathroom. He waited to hear the sink turn on but it didn't.  
"Mommy!" he called, but before he could say more he was cut off by a loud bang. Then there was dead silence and he looked around. "Mommy?" He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She was laying on the ground unnaturally, eyes wide and glazed over. She wasn't moving at all and a pool of blood was surrounding her. "Mommy"  
-  
Reya felt his body tense and she stroked his hair which was unkept, something that was unusual for him. "Shh," she hushed. "It's okay." She kissed his neck and held him closer until she felt his breathing slow and he was resting peacefully. She laid herself down and closed her eyes, drifting off in that sad but sweet moment.  
-  
Reya woke next to him, opening her eyes to see him watching her and holding her hand. "Your mother is going to be furious if you stay any longer," he said softly.  
"I don't care," she muttered. "I'm a big girl, she'll just have to trust me. I don't care about me right now." He kissed her softly and looked at her.  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
"I don't know," he answered. "I don't know if it's day or night, today or tomorrow, this year or last year"  
"Black with white stripes or white with black stripes?" He smiled for the first time and shook his head.  
"I'm confused enough, my dear," he muttered and she smiled.  
"I'm usually completely lost by this time myself"  
"I know," he answered and kissed her. "But you really should go. I don't want your mother angry with you"  
"Are you going to be okay?" "I'm fine now," he said. "Now quick, go." She climbed out of the bed, kissing him one last time and headed out the door. "Oh!" she said at the last minute. "This might help." She tossed him something and he caught it, looking at it. It was a Wonka healing bar and he smiled.  
"Reya," he called, and she stopped, looking back. "Thanks." She nodded and left quietly.  
He smiled to himself and laid down on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He knew he would most likely never tell her, but he knew he loved her the night she had come to him and told him she was trying to get better. He had kissed her on the cheek and she still thought it was only in a friend way. Smiling to himself he thought that it was probably better to keep that secret. He might tell her someday, but for now he saw no reason why he had to.  
---- 


	17. Just Like the Fairy Tales

(A/N: I know in the new movie Wonka's father and him don't get along, but the movie's not out yet, so I think I can get away with them having a good relationship... at least until the movie does come out and the people who see it months from now read this for the first time and yell at me, but that's going way ahead of myself!)

(Three months later)  
"Are you sure there's nothing left that I can do?" asked Reya. She was standing in the church where she was going to be married and helping with the last minute preparations. Her mother walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey," she said softly. "You've done enough. It's late and you're exhausted. Please, go home and sleep before you collapse on us"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes! Now, go. Everything will be all ready"  
"Okay," she said unsure. "See you." She left and walked home since it was a short walk. Her nerves were on the edge and she felt ready to burst. She was getting married in the morning and was scared out of her mind. Yes, she loved Wonka and she really really wanted to do this, but she was so afraid that something would go wrong like one of them would get sick, or one of them would walk out at the last minute. What if the ministor got lost? What if one of them died?  
"Stop it!" she scolded herself out loud. Someone walking by stopped, looking at her funny and she glanced back. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy!" she said and continued walking, certain she had startled the pedestrian. "I'm not crazy," she muttered. "Insane, maybe. But not crazy"  
"You can say that again," said a voice and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Whoa!" cried Wonka and he placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her down. "Easy there, my dear. I think you set a world record for height there"  
"Don't... do... that!" she wheezed, running her hands through her hair.  
"Nerves?" he asked. She nodded. "How many expressos did you have"  
"Four," she answered. "You"  
"Six. Come on." They walked down the street, talking it out and letting out their stress.  
"Aren't you scared?" she asked. "I'm on edge"  
"I most certainly am, my dear woman. And the overload of caffine is not helping in the slightest. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight"  
"Me neither... and it's not the caffine speaking." He smiled sympathetically and put his arm over her shoulders. "Do you ever worry that we took things too fast? Like we got engaged too fast"  
"Sometimes," he said. "I was actually worried that it was too soon the night I asked you. But I know the timing was just right"  
"Why's that?" He stopped and looked at her, smiling.  
"Because you said yes." She smiled and nodded. "Reya, we're going to do this. I know you're scared... I'm a complete wreck myself! But I think it'd be the same no matter what the date was"  
"At least we're not eloping in Paris like I wanted to months ago," she said smiling.  
"I've got good news," he said after a minute. "My father is going to be at the wedding"  
"That's awesome!" she said, smiling.  
"He's very excited to meet you. He said you're the miracle girl"  
"Really"  
"Apparently he was afraid his son was attracted to... well, not girls"  
"Not that there's anything wrong with that," she said quickly.  
"Yes, but I'm afraid it's his worst nightmare"  
"Personally, I don't agree with the lifestyle, but I've got a lot of friends that roll that way and I love them, just not what they do"  
"As does my father," he said. "Personally I couldn't care less as long as they're not trying to flirt with me... and it has happened before if you can believe it." She laughed, secretly thinking she could. He had a bit of a feminine look to him. "But when I told him I was getting married, the first thing he asked was "What's his name?"" Reya laughed again and he chuckled. "But I told him all about you... in fact I had told him about you before, around the time when we had first met"  
"How'd he react when he found out how old I am?" Wonka smiled.  
"He didn't care, really. I think all that mattered to him was that it was a female. But he says he can't wait to see you and gain a daughter." Reya smiled inwardly at the thought.  
"I never thought of that," she muttered. "It's sort of like it was meant to happen. You don't have a mom and I do. I don't have a dad and you do. When we get married, we'll have both. I mean, it won't be the same cuz no one can replace the original, but it's kind of cool if you think about it." He nodded.  
"I never realized that," he muttered. "It is like it was meant to be, isn't it"  
"Either that or one heck of a coincidence." He chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
"I also have decided to keep the factory and have an heir naturally, but we can't raise a family in there. So, I have purchased a home, I think you'll love. I'll work in the factory during the day, and come home to you in the evening, take weekends off. The oompa-loompas can handle it"  
"You don't have to do that for me," she said softly.  
"I want to," he said. "I'm actually not going to be working in the factory for the first month and a half of our marriage because I want to help get everything settled in to the house, take time for a honeymoon, everything. It's all planned out"  
"Wow," she said.  
"Promise me one thing," he said softly. "I already know it won't be an issue, but promise me you'll be a wife I can trust to be loyal when I'm at work"  
"You think I wouldn't?" she asked, surprised and worried.  
"No, I don't! I'm just saying I'm trusting you, and no matter what, it's still going to be scary"  
"I promised you when we got engaged that I wouldn't leave you, and I still stand by that. There's no way I'll do that. Ever"  
"I know," he said softly, hugging her. "I just needed to hear it"  
"What time is it?" she asked. He looked at his watch.  
"Goodness gracious! It's three thirty in the morning"  
"Yikes!" she gasped. "I'd better go home or my mom's going to freak out"  
"See you later," he said, kissing her. "I love you"  
"I love you too," she said, kissing his cheek. They parted silently, and she turned breifly, catching a last glimpse of her husband to be, strolling off into the night.  
-  
Amazingly, Reya managed to fall asleep that night, or day is more like it. And before she knew it, her alarm went off and she was running about her room, getting ready. She had forgotten her dress was at the church for her to change into and had nearly gone into coniptions trying to find it. On the way out, she ran into the door, completely forgetting it was shut and wound up with a very attractive bruise on her forehead.  
"Oh man!" she growled, and hurried out. Her mother had already left without her, and she ran to the church, talking to herself again. While waiting for a traffic light, she saw the same pedestrian from the night before, who gave her the same look when she saw her talking to herself. "I'm not crazy!" she snapped, completely edgy again. Tears were in her eyes as she was getting worked up and she cried, "I'm getting married, okay!" She broke down into sobs, feeling very foolish, and she heard the woman say, "It's okay. I've been down that road too, hon." She looked up and the person gave her a hug.  
"Thank you," Reya sobbed, and hurried off to the church.  
-  
"There you are!" cried Reya's mother as she hurried in. "Your dress is all ready for you and... what did you do to your forehead"  
"I walked into a door," said Reya, still crying.  
"Oh, honey, it's okay! We'll put some makeup over it," said her mother, trying to calm her down.  
"It's not the bruise mom. I'm so scared right now"  
"I know. I know. C'mon. We got to get you ready." They walked over to the room the ladies were using as a dressing room. As she slid into the large white dress, it suddenly felt easier, and when she saw herself in the mirror, she managed to smile. It looked right, and it fit right.  
"You look lovely," said her mother. "All ready now"  
"Yes," she said, turning around.  
"Let's take care of that bruise first. No need to let the congregation think your fiance beats you"  
"I wonder if he's nervous too"  
"Trust me, he is. When I got married to your father, he was so out of it, he lost the keys to his car, so he took a bus to the chapel. And then when we were in the 'Just Married' mobile, he puked all over the floor. Missed my skirt by inches"  
"Bet that made for an interesting wedding night," muttered Reya.  
"I made him brush his teeth five times." They laughed and finished getting ready.  
As they were waiting to go down the isle, Reya muttered to herself, "Let's boogie," and proceeded down the isle alone.  
She was so nervous, but when she saw him, wearing his tux and smiling lovingly at her she eased up... a tiny barely noticeable bit. While the ministor was speaking she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy thinking about things and didn't come back to earth till she heard him say, "Do you, Rachel Elizabeth Carmen take William Benjamin Wonka to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part"  
She looked at him with a smile and tears in her eyes (she was greatful she was wearing waterproof mascara) and nodded. "I do," she said, a tear falling down.  
"And do you, William Benjamin Wonka take Rachel to be you lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part"  
"I do," he said, smiling and looking on the verge of tears himself.  
"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"  
He lifted the veil from her face and kissed her. The audience applauded and they walked back down the isle together, smiling while cameras flashed.  
-  
"Just to warn you, I have a monster bruise on my forehead. I ran into a door this morning." They were riding to the reception in the limo with a large sign saying "Just Married" on the back.  
"I don't see it," he said, looking her over.  
"I've got makeup over it," she said softly. He kissed her cheek and put an arm around her.  
"Feel different?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she said. "How so"  
"Better," she said, looking at him. He kissed her again and they pulled in to the building.  
When they arrived, it was like the world had stopped to admire them. Everyone in the room applauded and cheered, and they walked in, waving at them. "There's someone I want you to meet," whispered Wonka, and she walked with him to someone talking with her mother. The man turned and looked at them with a friendly smile. He had white gray hair and a short beard. His dark eyes twinkled at them, and she guessed immediatly it was Wonka Sr.  
"Father, this is Reya. Reya, meet my dad," he said softly.  
"My my," said the father as he took Reya's hand. "When I saw you come down that isle I knew you were the one my son had told me about. You're beautiful just like he said." Reya blushed as he kissed her hand.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"And of course the wedding dress was a big tip as well." They chuckled and he gave her a hug. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet until now. I've been terribly busy I'm afraid. Otherwise I would have gotten here sooner"  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." "Likewise," he said, smiling. They talked for a while until the DJ called for Reya and Wonka to come foreward for their first dance as husband and wife. They danced to, "I Will Be Here" and halfway through, the other people were allowed to join in. On the father daughter dance, Reya danced with Wonka's father since he was practically her father now, and they stayed till late, conversing, dancing, laughing, eating, and having the time of their lives.  
Finally, around 11:30 at night they left for the hotel. As they drove off, Wonka sat with his arm around her in the back of the limo. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered in her ear.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Just wait," he said, seeming very excited. After a half hour of driving, Reya began to understand that they were not heading to a hotel.  
"Where are we going?" she asked, also noticing the windows were blacked out.  
"You'll see," he said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. She shrugged and waited till the car stopped. "Alright," he said. "Close your eyes"  
"What"  
"Trust me"  
She closed her eyes and trusted him to help her out of the car. "Mind your step," he said softly.  
"I'm going to fall," she said, and he held her better.  
"Okay, ready?" he said.  
"Yeah"  
"Open your eyes." She opened them and nearly fell backwards. "It's not a palace," he whispered. "But it's like a fairy tale"  
In front of them was a large castle like house. There was a fountain in front of it with an angle, and there were lights around it, illuminating it beautifully. A large weeping willow also caught her eye, and there were two stone angels in a sitting position on the front steps. The sidewalk was brick, and there were lights all around so she could see the house. It was bigger than the one they had taken refuge in the mountains, and she could see the beautiful plants and flowers around. She could see the lights from an outdoor pool on the left side, a row of shrubs acting as a wall.  
"Wow!" she gasped, tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply. He picked her up off her feet and carried her into the house slowly and sweetly. As soon as they stepped through the door, Reya knew she had entered her fairy tale castle with her prince charming and smiled, glad that this story would most certainly have a happy ending.  
-  
(A/N: THE END! Got plans for a sequel, if people aren't sick of this by now. But for now, I'm done for the summer, so we'll just see what happens in... September! I love y'all, and if you want to see a third, and more than likely final, part, let me know.) 


	18. Coming this September my treat 2 u

(A/N: The story is over, but I decided to give you something to feed off of. This is sort of like a movie trailer, only it's a fanfic trailer. It's also the last thing I'll be posting until September because I need time to catch up on a few other stories. This contains snipbits of the upcoming story, which will hopefully be a hit. So here you go, and I hope you like it. Also, Wonka fans, check out my profile. I made my own monthly funny, so if it's cheesey... well, let's just say it might be cheesey. Just check it out!)

(Coming this September...)

"You hold the answers deep within your own minds. Conciously you've forgotten them. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to... entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our own memory. But the imprint is always there..."

Reya had only gotten Ronnie's clothes on when she heard the screaming from outside. She stood silent for a minute, and suddenly recognized the voice. "Jessie!" she shouted, and ran, carrying Ronnie with her. The front door was open and she panicked. "Jessie!" she shouted again and ran outside, looking around. There was nothing. No sight or sound of Jessica or any sign of her being in the house. "Oh my god!" she gasped, running around the house, trying to find her. About fifteen minutes later, she called the police and that was when the nightmare officially began for her and the rest of the family.  
-  
"Mr. Wonka, there's a call waiting for you," said the squeaky oompa voice. Wonka, who was mixing together a new concoction, set down the test tubes and took off his goggles.  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
"It's the Mrs. She sounds like she's crying, sir." He nodded and stepped out of the inventing room to answer the call.  
"Honey?" he asked, once he had the phone.  
"Oh my god! Willy... I don't know what happened! There was screaming and I ran but... oh God"  
"Whoa," he said. "Slow down, I can't understand you, dear! Breathe"  
"I can't breathe!" she half screamed. "Jessica's gone"  
-  
From in the car, Willy closed his eyes and rested his head on his arm over the steering wheel, finally feeling the impact sink in and he started to cry. "Oh, Jessie," he whispered, shaking as the hot tears came at last.  
-  
"Is there anyone who could have done this?" asked the cop. "Any enemies you have?" Wonka shook his head, but Reya nodded.  
"I have an enemy," she said softly.  
-  
Reya burried her face in her hand, muffling out sobs and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She could almost hear little Jessica screaming from the darkness, "Mommy! Mommy, help me! I'm afraid! Mommy!" She started sobbing and burried her face in her hands, shaking and fighting off the urge to scream. Her baby was gone and in the hands of a monster who was doing God only knew what to her. "Bastard," she sobbed. "Leave her alone, she's just a baby"  
-  
"My, you're not looking very well at all," said the man. Willy turned around and glanced at him.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Don't you recognize me, old friend?" He looked closer and thought for a moment. Then it hit him like a bullet between the eyes.  
"Slugworth," he muttered. "What do you want"  
"Heard about your little girl. Sorry to hear about that." He stopped and looked at him.  
"We'll find her," he said darkly. "We won't give up"  
-  
"What are you suggesting?" Willy asked.  
"That a man who would do that to a child is a monster, that's all," said Slugworth.  
"That's my baby! I love her so much. I would never ever do anything to her! Ever!" Slugworth gave him a face he couldn't quite read, and his eyes darkened. "It was you," he said suddenly. "You took her!" Slugworth look furious now.  
"I did no such thing"  
"You're lying! Where is she!" he shouted. "Where's my daughter!" ----

How To Spell Pain by, Smeagol's girl Rated T. Coming in September 2005. Be there or be... somewhere.  
(A/N: See you in September people! Hasta luego!) 


End file.
